Selphie's Fairytale Life
by TwilightAnimeGamer
Summary: Daring adventure,breathtaking moments,heroes who come from all different walks of life,strange twists of fate,Knights,Princesses,Dragons,jealousy,hatred,friendship,love,hope that lasts though all kinds of trials,and despair that... more summary inside...
1. The First Knight

Selphie's Fairytale Life

_**Summary: **__**Daring adventure, breathtaking moments, heroes who come from all different walks of life, strange twists of fate, Knights, Princesses, Dragons, jealousy, hatred, friendship, love, hope that lasts though all kinds of trials, and despair that makes every heart ache. This is what Selphie's life is like before everyone disappears for Kingdom Hearts. It will continue through Kingdom Hearts and after.  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… you know what I don't own. Me and my friend Lunaymoon own the OC's and the story line. **

**A/N: I know I shouldn't start a new fan fic when I've got my most popular story in progress… (tomatoes fly at me. I dodge) I'm sorry. I'm sure it'll be worth it! (more thrown up at me) Please read it before you throw more! I assure you, you won't be disappointed and if you are uh… we'll talk about that later… please read… (runs off leaving the story)**

**A/N#2: Uh… sorry… Before you read I just wanna let you know that this story contains lots of OC's and some slight yaoi in later chapters. Please enjoy… (runs off again)**

Chapter 1: The First Knight

Selphie looked out the window and could vaguely see Riku heading past the school. Apparently, he was skipping his high school classes again. He'd been doing that a lot lately since he joined the gang. She sighed and looked around the room. She noticed Daisuke had skipped as well. That's a good thing because he wasn't there to harass her like he normally does. Daisuke was another member of the gang He always harassed her and claimed her as his girlfriend and he had tried to rape her.. She used to cut because of it. She sat and thought about what would happen after school because her friend wasn't going to be able to be there for her and Daisuke had told her he was going to meet her. She had something to take care of.

Riku heads out towards the old gym. Nobody was supposed to go there because it was condemned. Although when he walked up he saw the gang members, Rex, Daisuke, Krad, and Taiko in there talking. Apparently they were skipping too.

"Heartily is so fun to mess with. The BJ was pretty good for it being her first time." Rex bragged. _Heartily? That means he's talking about Kairi! _Riku thought.

"Did you do it yet?" Daisuke or Krad asked. You never can tell who it is when they're side by side, because they're twin brothers. They sound too much alike.

"Nah. Not yet, but you know the gang rule. That's next." Rex flaunted.

"How do you get her to cooperate so well?" Taiko asked him.

"It's something I like to call blackmail" Rex replied. _I knew it had to be something like that._ Riku thought.

"You see, she witnessed Cory's accident..." Rex stressed that part with his fingers before he continued. "…and I made her promise to do whatever I wanted her to because if she didn't I'd pin it on Strife." _Shit. She's doing it for me? _Riku thought.

"On Strife?" Taiko questioned.

"They're apparently good friends, because she agreed to it instantly." He laughed.

_Damn him. Of course Kairi would stick up for me. I knew something was up._ Riku thought.

"I'm going to have to meet up with her after school and get some arrangements made." Rex laughed mockingly. _Oh no. I have to tell Sora._

Riku ran back to the school and waited for Sora to come out. He saw him come out and started to follow him.

"Sora! I need to t—" Riku tried to say.

"What do you want?!" Sora exclaimed.

"I have to tell you something."

"I don't care what you have to say anymore!" Sora yelled as he took off running at a faster pace.

Riku ran after him and fell into step. He stopped Sora by grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Would you just listen?!"

"Why should I listen to you?! Every thing you say is a lie these days!" Sora shouted angrily as he jerked out of Riku's grip.

"That's not true! Besides this isn't about me! It's about Kairi!" Sora slowly turned.

"What'd you do now?" he asked annoyed.

"I didn't do anything! She's being bl—"

"Yeah right! Riku, I'm not you're friend so stop trying to talk to me!"

"You don't understand! You need to lis—"

"I won't listen to you until you can prove to me that you're out of the gang!" He shouted angrily as he slammed the door in Riku's face. _Dammit. I have to try and warn Kairi then._

Selphie headed out of school worriedly Kairi wasn't there to help her she was in trouble. Suddenly someone grabbed her she tried to pull away and to her horror saw Daisuke as he pinned her against the wall. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"LET GO!" Selphie cried angrily terrified.

"You're my girl I can do what I want," he told her reaching in to kiss her.

She cringed closing her eyes trying to squirm away. He didn't come and she opened her eyes to see a tall boy with long black hair standing behind Daisuke holding his shoulder. "Who do you think you are?" Daisuke demanded turning to the long haired boy.

Then a smile crossed his lips. "You're the new senior boy," he laughed, "the one who was too weak to defend himself." Selphie stared shocked what was going on?! "What do you want more pain?" he asked mockingly.

"She doesn't seem to want you. Leave her alone," the boy said calmly.

"You speak it's a miracle!" Daisuke mocked.

Selphie worked to squirm away but Daisuke blocked her path with his arm. "She's my girlfriend I can do what I want with her," he announced to the boy, "and what are you going to do about it?"

Daisuke grabbed Selphie's arm and she cringed in pain. The long haired boy punched hitting Daisuke in the face. He fell back letting go of Selphie's arm. Selphie stared this boy had just punched a Viper! She was able to get a better view of the boy and saw he was bruised and cut up pretty badly and there was a bandage on his right arm. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She stared and nodded at him. Daisuke came in to hit the boy who blocked his attack with ease and threw him back to the ground. Daisuke came at the boy's leg with a knife. The boy bent down grabbing his wrist and twisted lifting Daisuke into the air by his hand. Daisuke let out a cry of pain and there was a crack. "Leave her alone," the boy told him calmly.

With that he dropped Daisuke who gripped his hand in pain rubbing it. The boy turned to Selphie. "May I walk you home?" he asked.

She nodded surprised. He held out his arm to her and she took it. "YOU BASTARD YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS ALL THE VIPERS WILL BE AFTER YOU NOW!" Daisuke announced but the boy ignored him leading Selphie away.

He was silent almost the entire way. Selphie stared at him. "Thank you," she told him.

He nodded and gave her a kind smile. She continued to stare at him. He didn't say anything or even look at her. "Um…" she started and he looked down at her she blushed nervously, "why did you help me?"

He was quiet for a moment and she was worried she might have offended this boy. "You remind me of my younger sister," he told her with a smile. "I just did what I would do for her."

She was silent for a bit working up her nerve again. "What's your name?" she blurted out.

"Syrai, and yours?" he asked.

"Selphie," she answered smiling back up at him. "This is where I'm staying," she told him stopping in front of Kairi's house. "Thank you again."

"No problem," he told her then reached into his bag pulling out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Call me if he bothers you again or if you need any help and I'll be there."

Selphie stared at him then took the piece of paper. "Thank you," she told him.

With that he turned and started away. She stared after him. That was perhaps the strangest thing she'd ever seen but the greatest miracle. She headed inside Kairi still wasn't back yet she couldn't wait to tell her friend about the strange senior that had saved her.

Kairi returned home devastated she didn't know what to do she couldn't find Selphie at the school. She entered and Selphie grabbed her happily. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Kairi gasped happily.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Selphie exclaimed her eyes bright.

"No way," Kairi gasped once Selphie had told her what had happened.

"Yea and look this is his number and his address!" Selphie told her showing her the piece of paper.

"He said you reminded him of his younger sister?" Kairi asked.

Selphie nodded, "I sure hope he's not a jerk," she said her hand trembling slightly as she held the paper.

Kairi smiled at her. "Well he doesn't seem like it but I'll check him out for you if that's alright," Kairi told her.

"I don't think he was trying to be romantic or anything though, but he was so sweet! Come on I'm in 8th grade and he's a senior in high school."

"Well you've got someone who's got your back, it looks like, other then me. 'Cause I wasn't so good with that today was I," Kairi sighed.

Selphie gave her a hug, "it's alright you did your best," Selphie told her, "now how did everything you had to do go?"

Kairi swallowed nervously she didn't know what to say. She gave Selphie a smile. "It's alright," she answered.

Selphie gave her a critical look. There was a knock on the door. Kairi jumped slightly. The two girls went to the door and Kairi peered through the peep hole. It was Riku. "Dang it," she sighed.

"What?" Selphie asked her voice a whisper.

"Kairi please open up I know you're home please I need to talk to you!" Riku called through the door.

"Oh," Selphie sighed going red.

"KAIRI PLEASE I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING PLEASE STOP IT! IT'S NOT WORTH IT I'M NOT WORTH IT!"

Kairi froze trembling slightly. "Kairi open up I need to talk to you!"

The two girls were silent. Selphie stared at Kairi. What was going on? "Dammit," Riku mumbled and they could hear him leave.

"What's going on Kairi?" Selphie asked seriously.

Kairi gave her a fake smile. "Do you think your knight in shining armor would save Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi I'm being serious what has been going on?" Selphie asked seriously.

Kairi looked at her for a moment then bowed her head. "I can't tell you," she sighed.

Selphie looked at her friend's devastated face. What couldn't she tell?

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Getting To Know Syrai

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 2: Getting To Know Syrai**

The next day at school Daisuke came with a cast on his wrist. As soon as both girls saw it they couldn't help but smile. Selphie looked out at the High School. "Look there he is," Selphie announced pointing out a tall boy with a long braid of black hair.

"He's so skinny," Kairi said, "he really broke Daisuke's wrist?"

"Apparently," Selphie replied with a smile.

Riku looked at Daisuke's arm. "What happened?" he asked.

"He won't even tell me," Krad said with a scowl.

"It was an accident," Daisuke replied darkly.

Selphie was heading home and saw Daisuke was heading toward her. She quickened her pace nervously. Daisuke was going to catch up to her and that could prove deadly. Suddenly she bumped into someone and an arm gripped her shoulder so she didn't fall. She looked up into the gray eyes of Syrai. "May I walk you home again?" he asked.

She looked back and could see Daisuke stop in his tracks. "Thank you I would appreciate it," she told him.

He smiled at her and held out his arm. She took it. They walked in silence again. He was such a strange person. She looked up at him. "So what is your sister's name?" Selphie asked.

He didn't look at her. "Kori," he told her not looking down just looking ahead.

"So does she go to school with us?" Selphie asked.

He was silent for a moment. Selphie worried she might have pried too much. "No," he answered but that was it he didn't elaborate.

She bit back the other questions she had he obviously didn't want to talk about it. "Daisuke said that they beat up on you before and you didn't even defend yourself," Selphie pointed out, "why not?"

He looked down at her. "I only fight to protect others," he answered, "If I were to have fought for myself it would have made things difficult at school for me."

"But now that you fought for me you'll still have a difficult time at school," Selphie gasped.

"That's why I would fight for others not me," he answered, "it is worth trouble at school if it helps as special of a person as you."

She stared up at him. He stopped at Kairi's house. "Isn't this it?" he asked.

"Oh no I'm sorry my parents are home today," Selphie put in with a smile and he nodded letting her lead.

They continued in silence Selphie occasionally looking up at him. He had such soft features. He looked like he was quite the wimp yet with ease he'd broken Daisuke's wrist. They arrived at Selphie's house and he walked her to the door. "Thank you," she told him.

He nodded and brought her hand to his lips. "Take care of yourself," he told her then turned leaving.

She stared after him. Kairi was right he was like a knight in shining armor. "Selphie who was that?!" her father demanded opening the door as Syrai disappeared around the corner.

She straitened nervously, "Syrai he's a senior in high school…" Selphie said nervously.

Selphie grabbed her cell phone and hurriedly called the number on the paper that Syrai had given her. "Hello," his calm voice answered.

"Um…" she started.

"Is that you Selphie?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, no, not really just a little…" she stumbled out nervously.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding worried.

"Well… it's nothing too bad it's just well…" Selphie worked to find the right words she still couldn't believe she'd done this.

He waited patently on the other end. She took a deep breath. "could you pretend to be my boyfriend I told my father you were because he wanted to know and I couldn't just tell him I had another guy friend because he doesn't think very highly of them and…" she trailed off embarrassed.

It was silent for a moment on the other end and her heart sank. "Selphie…" he started slowly.

Dang it he was going to refuse. "I'm not sure you want to do that but I will pretend if you would like me to…"

"Why would I not want to?" she asked confused.

"Well…" he started his voice trailing off somewhat, "well I don't like girls…"

She nearly dropped the phone in shock. "You what?" she asked.

"Well I'm not interested in girls," he repeated, "as friends maybe but…"

Selphie was devastated she'd just asked a gay guy to be her fake boyfriend. "Um…" Selphie started, "it'll be alright to pretend won't it?"

"I don't mind," he told her, "but I really couldn't kiss you."

"That's ok," Selphie told him. "I don't think I could handle it either."

"So you're sure?" he asked.

She swallowed nervously. "Yes," she told him.

"Alright so starting tomorrow you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she told him nervously. "Thank you."

"Of course anything," he told her with that she hung up.

She had to call Kairi now! She quickly dialed her best friend.

Kairi answered the phone. "Hi Selphie," she said happily.

"He's gay!" Selphie exclaimed.

"What who?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Syrai our knight in shining armor!" Selphie exclaimed.

Kairi was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure?" Kairi asked.

"He told me he wasn't interested in girls," Selphie exclaimed.

"Why would he tell you that?" Kairi asked.

"Well my father saw him walk me home today and well I told him that Syrai was my boyfriend so he'd accept me a little and well…" she trailed off, "so I called Syrai to ask him and he told me!"

"So he's not going to help you?" Kairi asked.

"No he said he would pretend for me," Selphie told her.

"Wow that's kind of screwed up," Kairi sighed.

"I know," Selphie wept.

"He's so sweet to do that for you though," Kairi pointed out, "who cares if he's gay he's really nice."

Selphie was quiet for a moment. "Kairi, when Daisuke finds out about Syrai and I… supposedly going out…"

Kairi knew what she was getting at.

"The only reason Daisuke hasn't said anything earlier was because he was embarrassed… with news like that… KAIRI! Could I have just signed Syrai's death wish?!"

"Selphie!" Kairi interrupted sharply, "Syrai isn't weak he proved that against Daisuke he's not going to be hurt it'll be ok. He knows what he's doing and what he getting into."

"I guess so thanks Kairi I've got to clean up my room now so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright talk to you later."

She hung up hoping she was right and Syrai wasn't stupid enough to get himself killed.

**A/N: Interesting much? Please Review and tell me. **


	3. Selphie's Knight Saves Kairi

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: I just wanted to clear up any confusion on how Syrai is pronounced. It's pronounced like Sai-ri. Sort of like if you put Sora and Kairi together. By the way that was not intentional. When this character was made my friend didn't know much about Kingdom Hearts. It's just kind of ironic. Anyway please enjoy chapter 3…**

**Chapter 3: Selphie's Knight Saves Kairi**

Kairi waited with Sora for Selphie to come so they could walk to school together. "KAIRI! SORA!" Selphie called and they turned and to their great surprise saw Syrai walking with her.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"Sora, Kairi, this is Syrai, Syrai these are my best friends Sora and Kairi," Selphie introduced.

He held out his free hand the other had Selphie holding onto it. They shook his hand in turn. "Nice to meet you but I don't understand who are you?" Sora asked.

"Sora this is Selphie's new boyfriend," Kairi announced and Selphie blushed slightly.

Sora looked up at him he was nearly a foot taller then them. "I don't understand you're in a high school uniform…"

"I'm a senior," Syrai informed Sora who's eyes bulged.

"He defended me," Selphie put in becoming even more red.

"We'd best go or we'll be late to school," Kairi announced hurriedly turning and heading toward the school.

Sora continued to look up at Syrai in shock. Kairi pulled him around forward. "It's not nice to stare," she whispered to him.

"But why is this senior saying he's going out with Selphie?" Sora asked.

"What are you saying don't you think it could be true?" Kairi demanded.

"Well no why would some senior care about some middle schooler?" Sora demanded.

"Syrai obviously does he's a little unusual as I'm sure you've noticed but he likes her," Kairi told him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Sora asked.

Kairi was silent for a moment. "You've been so busy lately I didn't think you'd care."

The two of them were silent for a moment. Sora was hurt. He looked back at Selphie who was holding tightly to Syrai's arm. Well he had been busy did he really miss this much? He looked down. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Kairi.

She looked at him surprised. "I have been busy but I really do care about you guys," he told her.

"I'll say this much Syrai's listened a lot better lately."

Sora didn't reply that really hurt. They arrived at school and Syrai bent down kissing Selphie on the cheek before turning and heading toward the high school. Selphie held her cheek blushing slightly. Kairi gripped her in a one armed hug. "So…" Kairi asked, "Did he just appear in front of your house or what?"

"When I came out in the morning he was there sitting on my porch and said it might be a good idea if we walked to school together as 'boyfriend girlfriend'," Selphie told her friend quietly.

"What was that?" Daisuke's voice said from behind the two girls.

Selphie paled nervously. Kairi held her tighter. "It was Selphie's new boyfriend," Sora announced, "so leave her alone why don't you?!"

"Boyfriend?" Daisuke repeated angrily.

Selphie swallowed, "yea," she announced turning and facing him, "he is my new boyfriend and you'd better leave me alone or he'll do worse then break your wrist."

Daisuke lunged forward to grab her but the two girls jumped back and darted down the hall. Sora hurried after them rather confused.

After classes Selphie looked out nervously Kairi had to go somewhere again. She was alone. She left her class and to her surprise out waiting in the hall was Syrai. She stared up at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I skipped my last period class so I could be sure to be here before you got into trouble," he told her.

She swallowed, "thanks," she said relieved as he held out his arm for her.

"So if you don't mind me asking," she started as he walked with her down the hall to her locker. "But um…"

He waited patiently as she worked to get her stuff and find the words she was looking for. "But where did you learn to fight?"

He smiled down at her kindly, "no problem I was a karate champion for quite a few years where I used to live," he told her.

"Really?" she asked surprised, "that's amazing then why did you move?"

"I got into trouble with some gangs," Syrai told her.

"Like here?" she asked nervously.

He smiled looking down at her. "No," he answered, "I was stupid enough to be in one."

She dropped her book in surprise and he bent down to pick it up for her. "Yes I know I was stupid, I did get out of it, but they still wanted to kill me so we moved," Syrai told her.

"That was brave of you to leave like that," she told him.

He smiled at her, "I would have been braver to have refused to join at all."

"HEY PRETTY BOY!" Daisuke's voice roared down the hall toward them.

Selphie paled and Syrai gripped her hand. She looked up to see him smile at her. He then turned to Daisuke calmly. Daisuke punched Syrai in the arm. "I want to hear it from you if you're stupid enough to steal my girl?!" Daisuke demanded.

Syrai looked at him calmly. "Selphie here has agreed on her own free will to be my girlfriend there was no stealing, you don't deserve such a sweet girl as Selphie now leave her alone before I end up breaking your other wrist," Syrai warned him calmly.

"Why you bastard!" Daisuke started.

"What is going on here?" a teacher demanded and the crowd of students cleared up.

The teacher stood between the two boys, Daisuke who looked ready to rip Syrai's head off and Syrai who calmly took Selphie's books from her and she was frozen still holding her arms out. "What is going on?" the teacher ordered, "why aren't you in the high school?" he demanded of Syrai who was obviously not supposed to be in this school wearing his High School uniform.

"I skipped my last period study hall to pick up my girlfriend," Syrai replied calmly.

"She isn't your girlfriend!" Daisuke bellowed angrily.

"And that's how it went," Syrai told the teacher.

"I'm going to have to talk to you in my office," the teacher said grabbing Daisuke's arm.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD YOU'RE DEAD!" Daisuke yelled at Syrai.

"You might want to save your threats for when a teacher isn't around," the teacher snarled and Daisuke paled nervously.

Syrai smiled at Selphie. "Is that all?" he asked taking all her stuff with one arm and holding out the other for her.

She nodded surprised and led her down the hall and people turned to the two of them staring as they passed. They stopped outside the school. "Selphie, is it alright if you wait here for a minute? I need to find someone and take care of something quickly I will be back call if something happens keep your phone in hand." He put her books beside her on the wall.

"I'll be alright I think everyone in middle school is scared of you," Selphie told him with a smile, "and they know I'm with you."

He smiled at her then hurried away. Selphie sat on the wall at the entrance of the school it was nice to have a strong and nice boyfriend even if he was fake and gay.

Kairi headed toward the AG shop solemly. She couldn't stand it. "Kairi!" a voice called and she turned to see Syrai running toward her.

She stopped shocked. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

He stopped next to her. "I saw something not long ago from out a window of the school and didn't have the nerve to tell anyone and was too worried for someone else who had seen the same thing…" he announced panting.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"A middle schooler was killed and I was able to see it out the second floor window of my last period study hall I also saw someone else who saw it and was in trouble… I ran out of the class and down the stairs by the time I got there the other witness was gone and until this morning I hadn't seen her again."

Kairi stared at him in shock. This was impossible, "Kairi, if you are willing to talk I will as well I know about what had happened and I don't know what you're doing but you don't have to," he gasped.

She stared unable to think anymore. Riku wouldn't get blamed if there was more then one witness! She broke down and started to cry he gave her a hug letting her cry on him. "I don't want to do anymore," she wept.

"It's ok," he reassured her patting her head. "Come on let's go Selphie's waiting I'll walk you both home."

"But if I don't go then he'll know something is wrong," Kairi told him.

"Let him know stay home and stay safe inside I'll take care of it," he reassured her.

They headed over to Selphie who looked up surprised to see Kairi. "I thought you two might do good to walk home together," he told them.

Kairi's phone vibrated and she picked it up she'd gotten a text message Selphie knew it. "Who's it from?" she asked.

Kairi didn't answer at first replying. "Nobody important," she told her friend with a smile.

Syrai took both girls' books before they could object and still had his arm out for Selphie. Selphie held onto it as they walked the two friends talking happily Selphie telling Kairi all about how Syrai had gotten Daisuke into trouble.

They arrived at Kairi's house and gave a sad parting but Kairi headed into the house happier then she'd been in awhile.

Selphie continued to walk with Syrai. "So…" she started trying to work up her nerve, "you said you aren't interested in girls so are you interested in other guys or nothing at this point?"

Syrai smiled at her and she was nervous. "Well I am interested in other guys but I don't let on I can't help the way I feel but I'm not going to be an idiot about it either I'm not going to force myself on anyone," he told her.

She blushed nervously; "I hope you didn't think I was trying to force myself on you or anything I just panicked…" she started.

He smiled at her. "I know," he told her, "I know how parents can be mine have been trying to get me to go get a girlfriend for ages."

"Did you tell them?" she asked.

"I tried it's not exactly easy though but if you don't mind I did tell them about you I don't know if they believe the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing though."

Selphie looked downtrodden slightly, "it is because I'm not that pretty?" she asked.

He looked down at her surprised, "No you are a very pretty girl you're just about the same age as my sister would be…" he trailed off like he said something he didn't mean to.

She looked at him surprised. "Would be?" she asked.

He looked away from her. "She died she was really sick we didn't have a lot of money for medicine…" he trailed off solemly.

"And I remind you of her?" she asked.

He smiled down at her and they headed up her driveway. He gently put his hand on her face so she looked up at him. "She never understood how pretty she was either," he told her then kissed her gently on the cheek again.

"Selphie!" a voice called and she jumped surprised to see her dad was home. "Why don't you bring your boyfriend in to meet the family?"

**A/N: Uh-oh. What's Selphie's dad gonna do?! If you review you'll know a lot sooner. lol. **


	4. Family Sucks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: Special thanks to liobi's curse! You are our first reviewer! So what does Selphie's father do? Let's see…**

**Chapter 4: Family Sucks**

Selphie's eyes widened and Syrai gave her a reassuring smile giving her hand a squeeze. They headed up to the house. Selphie wished Syrai didn't have to go through this could he keep it up after meeting her father? She held his hand worried as they entered passing her father. "Pleased to meet you," Syrai said and went to put out his hand but Selphie was holding one and he was holding her books with the other.

"So polite come on in," her father said leading him into the living room and motioned for him to sit on the couch.

Selphie sat next to him nervously. "You wear your hair rather long," her father commented.

"Yes," he answered, "that way I don't follow what everyone else is doing."

"You don't like to follow the crowd then?" he asked.

"No, too many people have the wrong idea about right and wrong I'm just following the path I think is best," he answered.

"Syrai was in karate for a long time," Selphie told her father eagerly bringing out the point that he wasn't a wimp.

"Really?" her father asked, "so what belt did you get to?"

Syrai smiled calmly, "I was in karate since I was five I have gotten to a black belt twice," he replied.

"Really?" her father asked sounding disbelieving, "can you show us something?"

Syrai looked at him, "well sir I'd love to but you must understand I do not use it to show off I use the skills that I have learned to protect those that are dear to me not for fun and games."

"So probably never did any competitions then," her father said with a scoff.

"No I did, but I don't anymore I have changed my ways I only fight to protect now not even to advance more I'm no longer in Karate anymore."

"You sound like you've wimped out," her father said.

"Dad!" Selphie exclaimed before she could stop herself but Syrai squeezed her hand.

"Call it that if you wish, but I don't, I still fight but only when it is necessary to," Syrai told him calmly in the same tone as before.

Selphie almost wished he would show off to her father. She leaned on him and he rubbed her shoulder. She was going to cry if her father hates Syrai then she'd be in big trouble. "You're in high school right?" her father asked.

"Yes sir," Syrai replied.

"What year?"

"I'm a senior."

There was silence. Had her father forgotten she'd already told him that? "Why would a senior go out with an 8th grader?" he asked.

Selphie felt her stomach clench. "I saw a beautiful, smart, and kind young woman I don't care how old she is I want to make her happy no matter what," Syrai said looking at her.

She was surprised. "You're a damn liar," Selphie's father announced.

Selphie's heart stopped. "I beg your pardon?" Syrai asked turning to the man.

"I called you a liar what does Selphie have over you an ex-girlfriend some secret?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Syrai told him, "I really do care for Selphie."

"Liar!" he announced standing angrily.

Syrai gripped her hand and closed his eyes apparently holding his temper, "Mr. Tilmitt I don't mind you calling me a wimp or whatever else you can think of but please don't call me a liar I'm telling you the truth."

"You little bastard you're just trying to get something aren't you…"

"Dear," Selphie's mother said quietly from the doorway into the kitchen, "there's no need to go this far he could be telling the truth."

"What kind of idiot would think our daughter is beautiful? Smart? Or what else did he say? Kind?" he snarled, "You're just a little player."

Syrai stood and Selphie nearly panicked as he let go of her hand standing in front of her father. "How could you say such things about your daughter?" Syrai demanded, "Can't you see how beautiful she is? Can't you tell how smart she is? Don't you know how kind she is? Or are you too blind to notice!"

SMACK! Selphie let out a gasp as her father's fist came in contact with Syrai's face. "You cheeky little brat I'm not taking that type of shit from you!" he announced.

"Hayato!" Selphie's mother cried out.

Syrai turned back to him calmly. "Now I see why Selphie won't believe me," Syrai said calmly. "How can she believe someone she's only known for a week over someone she'd known all her life?"

Her father moved back to hit him again but Selphie's mother grabbed his arm. "STOP IT!" she cried and he threw her off.

"MOM!" Selphie cried as she watched her mom hit the ground.

Syrai's fist made contact with Selphie's father's face. He fell to the ground and Selphie stared in shock. "You little…" her father seethed.

Syrai ignored him helping Selphie's mother to her feet and she was in too much shock to protest. "Selphie, Mrs. Tilmitt, come on," he announced taking both of their hands.

"Wait a second…" Selphie's mother started to protest.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Syrai told her, "but…"

With that he dragged the two of them out of the house. "Where are we going?" Selphie asked him.

"Well I'm sure my parents won't mind the extra company," he told her.

"Wait a second I'm not leaving my husband," Selphie's mom started to protest.

"For now it would be best to leave right now I'm sorry but shouldn't you think about the baby?" he asked.

She fell silent as Syrai led them away from their house.

Kairi waited in her house she'd asked Rex to give her a break for a bit she couldn't handle all of this give her until the weekend when he planned to go further. Thanks to Syrai perhaps he wouldn't have to go that far.

The phone rang. She picked it up. "Hi Selphie," she said happily, "how's it going?"

"Kairi…" she started nervously.

"Selphie, what's wrong?" Kairi asked panicked.

"I'm at Syrai's house with my mom," Selphie told her.

"What?" Kairi asked, "What happened?"

"He hit Syrai."

"Who?"

"My dad and Syrai defended me and he went to hit him again and mom tried to stop him and he threw her to the ground and… Syrai hit my father to the ground then took me and my mom to his parent's house!" Selphie said hurriedly.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked, "where are you do you want me to come get you?"

"No his family is quiet nice they are welcoming us in but… Kairi I'm scared we left dad…"

Kairi didn't know what to say. "Kairi, how about you come over here?" Selphie asked, "Syrai said it was alright and his parents agree… wait if you're coming Syrai said he'll drive by and pick you up."

"I'll have to ask my mom first…" Kairi started.

"Do that and call me back ok?" Selphie told her.

Kairi hung up and called her mom.

A car drove up her driveway. She watched out the window nervously and saw to her horror Rex! She quickly locked the door and ducked for cover. She heard him knock and the doorbell ring and heard him punch the door. Eventually he left. She sighed wearily. She was in trouble now. There was another knock and she panicked she couldn't answer it! "KAIRI!" Selphie's voice came through the door.

She quickly opened it and hugged her friend. Selphie looked shocked but gently pat her friend's back. "Kairi, are you alright?" Selphie asked.

She looked past her friend to see Syrai standing there. "I think it will be," she sighed.

"Come on and stay at my house," Syrai said.

"If I didn't know all Selphie told me I might be afraid to," Kairi told him.

"Well I suppose Selphie would have told her best friend about why I was worried about being her boyfriend," Syrai laughed. "So is your mother alright with it?" he asked.

"Yes until she gets home I told her something was creeping me out," Kairi told him.

"That's good," he said with a genuine smile.

Sora looked across the street to see Kairi get into a car with Syrai and Selphie. What was going on? Maybe he should have listened to Riku.

**A/N: Okay…? Now what? If you want to find out please review! **


	5. Impending Doom

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 5: Impending Doom**

Riku had decided what he had to do. He was getting out of the gang. He walked to school. There was going to be quite a price to pay and he knew they probably weren't going to let him live through it. Guess that'll just have to be enough proof for Sora, that stubborn brat. He sighed wearily he was going to tell them after school. Everything was screwed up. It was all his fault too. He looked up and saw Rex. He was confronting the new boy whispered something but the boy didn't react. That boy hardly reacted to anything though not even when a group of the gang had beat on him.

"What was that about?" Riku asked Rex as the boy headed away.

"You know what happened to Daisuke's wrist?" Rex said, "He finally admitted that, that boy had broken it and taken his girl."

"Selphie?" Riku asked.

"Yea, apparently he's going out with Selphie now," Rex sighed, "he's such a wimp I am beginning to wonder if Daisuke just said it to get the kid killed."

"You're going to kill him?" Riku asked.

"Maybe," Rex continued.

"It doesn't seem worth the effort though," Riku said, "what happened last time was pathetic."

"Yea maybe we'll bring his girlfriend into it and see what happens," Rex sighed.

Riku winced slightly, that was Kairi's best friend. "I'm off to class," Riku told him turning to leave.

"See you after school," Rex announced.

Riku sat in his last period class it was study hall he could have skipped if he wanted to but he needed as much time as he could to prepare to say what he had to say. He looked over and saw the dark longhaired boy also in the same study hall reading. Riku got up and sat next to him. "You do know Rex intends to kill you," Riku told him.

He looked up at Riku. "You're part of the gang so why do you care?" he asked.

"I'm getting out I don't want to be part of it anymore I'm tired and I'm not myself I just don't want you to get hurt," he told him.

"Don't worry," the boy said with a cool smile, "the Vipers are child's play in comparison to the Dragons."

"Dragons?" Riku asked.

"Well good luck on getting out alive," the boy told him.

Riku sighed, "Yea."

"To avoid the most amount of damage curl up and hold your ankles," the boy said.

"You mean the fetal position?" Riku asked his eyebrow raised, "I'm not a coward!"

The boy looked at him, "the true question is not how brave you are but how smart you are."

Riku looked and noticed a bandage on most of his arm. "What happened?" Riku asked.

The boy looked down at where he was looking. "It's nothing," the boy answered, "just my own mistake."

"So are you waiting to die or what?" Riku asked.

"Maybe I've already got someone to take Kairi and Selphie home before anyone can get to them so I'm alright."

"You'll really just let them kill you?" Riku asked.

The boy shrugged. "You really are an idiot," Riku scoffed turning away from the boy looking up.

Krad waving to him to get out of class it wouldn't matter it was just study hall. He sighed it was now or never. He walked toward the door nobody stopped him though he wished somebody would. Krad met him outside the room. "Krad, tell the gang I want out," Riku announced firmly.

"You're joking," Krad scoffed.

"No I'm not I want out tonight, I want nothing more with any of it," Riku told him.

Krad stared at him then gave him a glare, "you're going to regret this."

"I already regret getting into this mess I don't care anymore I just want out," Riku said turning to leave he was heading home they would tell him when the removal would take place once the news reached Rex. He passed by the study hall glass door and looked inside to see the boy reading his book again he was almost at the end. Was he really intending on dying?

Selphie headed out of her last period class expecting to see Syrai there waiting for her only he wasn't. "Selphie Tilmitt?" a voice asked behind her and she jumped turning to see a woman with short golden spiked hair and bright green eyes she wore a punk shirt and ripped jeans.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded nervously.

"Well you look just the way Syrai described you, you're so cute!" the woman said happily flipping Selphie's hair. "Syrai's little girlfriend," she laughed.

"What do you mean who are you?" Selphie asked.

"My name is Viper well kinda I discarded the name my parents gave me. I like this one better, anyway Syrai called in a favor and I'm here to pick you up and a Kairi Heartily," the woman said and started looking around at all the students exiting their classes.

"OI KAIRI HEARTILY!" the woman called above all the students waving.

"How do I know we can trust you?" Selphie asked.

"Oh, oh I've got an idea!" she said eagerly, "I'll tell you a secret about Syrai and prove that I know him!"

Selphie stared at the woman who bent down to her ear. "Syrai is gay," the woman whispered.

Selphie's eyes widened nervously. "OI THERE KAIRI HEARTLY!" the woman cried down the hall and Kairi froze.

"What do you think you are doing?" a teacher demanded gripping the woman's shoulder.

She turned to him. "Hello sir, I was just picking up the students I'm taking to their parents here is a note for both of them a Miss Selphie Tilmitt, and Kairi Heartily," she informed him in a very professional tone quite different from before.

Kairi headed over as the teacher inspected the notes. "Selphie, what's going on?" Kairi whispered.

"Apparently Syrai brought her here to pick us up," Selphie whispered back.

"Who is she?" Kairi asked.

"She said her name is Viper," Selphie told her, "but she knows about Syrai."

"Well it looks in order but you are supposed to go to the office to clear this though," the teacher said, "I'll let it slip this time but don't make the same mistake again."

"Sure won't sir," Viper told him with a smile and Selphie could have sworn that she had fangs. She had long fang earrings in her ears and had metal rings all up them as well.

"Well girls who wants a ride home I brought my car," she told them.

"What about Syrai?" Selphie asked, "Why isn't he here?"

Viper gave her a smile bending down to them. "He's got some things to do don't worry though that dragon wouldn't roll over for some stupid gang," Viper told them.

"KAIRI! SELPHIE!" Sora cried hurrying toward them.

"Sora, what are you doing don't you have to work?" Kairi asked.

"No," he gasped, "I took the day off I wanted to spend the day with you guys. I thought about what you said Kairi and I wanted to make it up to you."

"Cute!" Viper said and Sora jumped.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Name's Viper I'm a friend of Syrai I'll take you along too but Syrai wants me to take you two home, so let's go."

"What's wrong what is Syrai doing?" Selphie asked.

Viper gave her another black lipped smile. "Don't worry about that dragon I told you."

Viper started away and they headed after her with a shrug. She led them to a red convertible that was brand new. There were some kids who were gawking at it. To Kairi's horror she saw Rex was near the car. Her heart stopped and she hid behind Viper. Sora stared at her surprised. "Oi back away from the car," Viper announced.

"Not bad," Rex told her and she smiled at him showing her fangs.

"Yea kid," she told him.

"Kid?" he repeated.

"Yea kid," Viper repeated for him.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" he demanded. "I'm the leader of the Vipers around here!"

Viper started to laugh and he glared at her. "He wasn't kidding they really are called the Vipers," she laughed.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"My name's Viper don't forget it and I'm the leader of the Fangs so if you think you can tangle with the real gangs then just try something," she laughed.

He pulled his blade coming at her and with a swift parry she caused him to stumble then kneed him in the stomach and pushed him over. He hadn't expected that or he would have been able to have at least stood against her. "Out of my way kid," she told him.

Rex glared but backed away from her. "You're in a gang?!" Sora gasped.

"Naw we're just called the Fangs we work for the police a gang under the police that works to find out the entire gang ring and get each out one at a time, tried to talk Syrai into joining but he wouldn't have anything to do with another gang," she said getting into the car.

The friends got in after her. "Another gang?" Sora asked.

"Don't suppose he'd tell you but he was a member of the Dragons a deadly gang and he was the deadliest he did learn the errors of his ways and got out nearly cost him his life though."

"His life?" Sora asked confused.

"Yea the only way out of a gang is an all out beating by the entire gang no weapons though if you survive you're out if you don't you're out dead," Viper told him as they took off heading to the road.

"Dead?" Sora repeated.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi asked him.

Sora didn't answer looking out the side of the car away from her. "How do you know Syrai?" Selphie asked from the front seat.

"We grew up together in the same part of the neighborhood he was such a scrawny kid I stood up for him then he showed me how well he could kick someone's butt and we met up in Karate he was always better then me though nobody could beat him," Viper told her, "then in middle school and most of high school we would hang out and talk about all the cute boys we saw I must say he's like a sister to me."

"Sister?" Sora asked, "You got him to talk about boys?"

"You don't know?" Viper asked with a laugh. "Syrai's gay!"

Sora froze shocked. "But Selphie…"

"I asked him to say that for my dad and to save me from jerks at school," Selphie said, "that was before I knew and he told me."

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Selphie told me," Kairi explained with a guilty smile.

"So boy where do you live so you can ask your parents to hang out with us or whatever," Viper said.

"My mom is gone she doesn't mind," Sora told her.

"Ok we're headed over to Syrai's house it's the safest place," Viper told them.

"I don't know if I like this," Sora sighed.

"Are you homophobe?" Viper asked.

"No!" he exclaimed embarrassed.

**A/N: Um… okay… Now what? You know the drill. If you wanna find out you just gotta push the lil purple button and leave a nice review! **


	6. Riku's Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: Well here you go another chapter…**

**Chapter 6: Riku's Problems…**

Riku went to the beach it was just dark he was worried. This was it. He arrived and saw on the ground was the longhaired boy beaten pretty badly not moving. Some were still kicking him. Riku winced slightly there was a lot of blood. He stood ready to take it all. "Riku, glad you could make it," Rex told him, "I wanted to hear myself if what Krad said was true."

"Yea I want out," Riku announced.

"You're brave to come and stand in front of me like that and announce it, this kid," Rex said indicating the boy, "he was a wimp not that much interest he didn't cry out though I'm hoping you'll make things more interesting."

With that the first hit came. Riku winced and took it; it was all he could do.

Sora couldn't help but think about what he'd said to Riku that he wasn't going to listen until he gave proof that he was out of the gang and about what Viper had told him about getting out of gangs. Would Riku really get in that deep would he really let himself be beaten like that?

"Cocoa anyone?" Viper asked coming into the room with a tray and the group all turned.

Kairi's mother, Selphie's mother, Syrai's parents were there as well. Viper handed around the cocoa. Sora took his and Viper gave him a smile. "Don't worry I'm sure it'll turn out alright," she whispered to him, "from what I heard Riku's not weak and Syrai's there."

Sora stared wide-eyed at her but she was gone already. Just who was she and what did she know?

Riku was on the ground it was done he was hardly conscious and felt like he was dying he was in so much pain but it was over. "Well now to finish it," he heard Rex say and saw the glint of silver.

Riku turned over and tried to stop him. Rex laughed at his futile effort. Suddenly something hit Rex and he fell back his silver knife flying out of his hand. Riku's blurry eyes adjusted enough to see the boy his face covered in blood standing over him. _What the?_ He thought exhausted.

Another person came and the boy kicked hard and he was thrown back. Riku worked his way to his feet but was only able to make it to his knees. Someone grabbed the boy by the arm and he punched him two others grabbed both arms forcing them behind the boy's back Rex came forward. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" he demanded.

The boy smiled slightly and Riku was surprised. Then he acted sending both boys back with a swift move throwing his arms forward into Rex. The three fell back. The bandage was ripped off the boy's arm. Rex looked up at him and stared in shock at the tattoo on the boy's arm. It was of a dragon wrapped around his arm and had its mouth opened spitting fire. "The Dragons' tattoo?" he gasped, "not only that the Death Dragon tattoo!"

The boy smiled at him. "I am no longer the Death Dragon," he said, "I only fight to defend now."

"KILL HIM!" Rex ordered and the group came at him with blades out.

"Can you stand?" the boy asked Riku.

"I think so why are you helping me?" he asked.

He smiled at him. "One I did the same thing, two you're kind of cute, three Selphie seems to think you're alright."

Riku stared at him slightly disturbed. "What the?" The first guy lunged and the Death Dragon caught him by the arm throwing him back. Two others attacked and he caught them both sending them back. They charged and Riku stood ready to fight them back as well.

Viper stared out the window looking at the moon. "What's wrong?" Selphie asked.

"I was just thinking about Syrai's entire no longer attack only protect determination," Viper told her, "and I was wondering did he go out there to protect something or just to end it."

"End it?" Selphie repeated, "How do you mean end it?"

Viper turned to the girl with a sad smile. "I mean he was going to let them beat him senseless or kill him."

It was late and even Sora's mom had joined the group that was now just waiting. They had gotten a call from Jessie, Riku's Aunt, about Riku having snuck out of the house. He was out there too. Sora was worried this was his fault for not listening before. Viper got up suddenly and rushed to the door the others stood as into view came a dark figure. The entire group hurried outside and saw as Syrai approached a limp frame in his arms. Sora's heart stopped it was Riku! He rushed forward to his friend. "Is he alive is he alright?!" Sora demanded.

Syrai was breathing deeply as he walked holding Riku. "He's alive he needs a doctor," Syrai told him, "You might want to call an ambulance."

Viper came up and took Riku out of his arms. Syrai fell to his knees breathing deeply. His parents hurried to his side. "We called and an ambulance will be here soon," his mother told him.

"Thanks," he sighed leaning on his parents.

Viper gently laid Riku down on the ground, "looks like you let them beat up on you, you idiot," Viper snarled at him.

Selphie hurried over to him. "This is all my fault!" she wept.

He ruffled her hair weakly. "You're so silly of course not it was my choice I wanted to help you and your friends I've got Viper here the Vipers aren't going to last much longer this kid's lucky to have decided to get out when he did. He's not bad Viper there are a number on the beach still unconscious the rest darted."

Sora's eyes came to fall on the tattoo on Syrai's arm. "You stupid dragon," Viper told him.

"Shut up Fang," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Syrai!" Selphie exclaimed with a small squeak.

They watched at the two ambulances took away the boys. Selphie was crying and Kairi held her. Viper came over and ruffled her hair. "You know what I told Syrai once," Viper told her with a smile looking down at Selphie.

Selphie shook her head. "If ever he decided he'd like girls I'd be his first girlfriend," Viper told her, "looks like you beat me to that."

"Are you worried about him?" Selphie asked looking up and Viper smiled.

"Naw he has been through a lot worse then that, it'll take a lot more then just some middle school punks to take him out." Viper told her with a smile. "As for the other boy don't worry he's pretty tough he'll be fine too I'm sure of it."

The next day they went to the hospital to see Riku and Syrai. Syrai's parents were there and both boys were in the same hospital room. They approached the room. "I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE THIS GUY CREEPS ME OUT!" Riku's voice echoed down the hall.

They heard Syrai laugh. "You're just too funny," he replied, "I didn't say anything."

"You did last night you said I was cute!"

"Well you are so what?"

"I want out!" Riku called.

Selphie started laughing Kairi with her and Sora held back his own laugh. They arrived in the room to see both boys in separate beds Riku by the window sitting up like he was trying to get out of bed only couldn't. Syrai was lying in bed looking at the ceiling. "Riku," Sora started and Riku froze looking over at Sora.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that was what would happen to get out of the gang," Sora told him hurriedly, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Well at least I proved to you I'm out," Riku told him coldly.

Sora twitched slightly upset. "I'm sorry too," Riku told him with a smile, "I really was being stupid."

They smiled, "cute," Syrai said sitting up and looking at them.

"Shut up!" Riku announced angrily to him and Syrai laughed.

Kairi came forward and Riku looked down. "Kairi, I…I found out what you were doing for me I'm so sorry I can't believe you would do that I was being such a jerk…"

Kairi came forward and gave him a hug. "You big jerk!" she announced crying.

Selphie stood nearby shyly looking over at them. "Kairi, so this is the guy you were defending," Syrai said.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Riku announced angrily.

Syrai just started laughing. Selphie moved back. "Thank you, Syrai," Selphie told him kindly, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come by."

Syrai just smiled at her, "don't worry something would have worked out I'm sorry I couldn't have helped you sooner," he said reaching up and touching her face.

"YO!" Viper said entering with a vase of flowers.

They all turned to her she was wearing more vibrant clothes then the day before a florescent pink shirt and lime green pants with an orange belt. The flowers she'd brought were just about as vibrant. Riku stared at her. She came over to Syrai. "Here for you get better soon now!" she announced.

"Thanks Viper I thought you would have gone home by now though," he said.

"I couldn't pass this up," she said and bent down and kissed him.

They all stared and Syrai pushed her away and she smiled. "What the?! Viper," Syrai whined cringing his nose.

She just laughed, "Still not convinced oh well," she said putting the flowers by his bed. "I just had to."

"Convince him of what?" Riku asked.

Viper laughed harder Selphie couldn't help it she started to laugh too Kairi's shoulder shook from silent laughter. Sora didn't laugh though he looked embarrassed. "She's still trying to convince me to like girls," Syrai told Riku who blanched.

Syrai started to laugh again joining the girls. "I like him he's so funny," Syrai told Selphie giving her a wink and she blushed.

"NURSE!" Riku called trying to get out of bed but Kairi and Sora worked to keep him down.

"You're going to hurt yourself even more!" Sora exclaimed.

"I don't care get me away from him!" Riku announced.

"Don't worry you aren't my type you're straight and you're too young," Syrai laughed. "But I might have tried to hook you up with my little sister."

"That's just disturbing," Riku announced.

"By the way this doesn't get out in school does it?" Syrai asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Riku demanded.

"My parents don't even know Viper is just being too open about the whole thing," Syrai sighed.

"You told him," Viper defended.

"So who told the other boy?" Syrai asked.

She bit her lip, "oh yea," she said with an innocent smile.

"And I would have said that even if I was straight to get his reaction," Syrai told Viper with a laugh.

"You know what Dragon?" Viper told him putting her arm in the air, "I swear there is a girl out there for you and will prove to you that you are straight."

"Viper, quit calling me dragon and that day will never happen you should know better then anyone we used to talk all the time about boys."

"And I still say you are the cutest one out there," Viper announced ruffling his hair.

"I still say you're crazy," he announced.

"I say you're both crazy NURSE I WANT A NEW ROOM!" Riku announced.

"And I called you a homophobe," Viper said coming up to them ruffling Sora's hair. "This kid's worse."

She smiled down at Riku who glared at her. "So what happened did you catch the whole gang or what Viper?" Syrai asked.

"Well yes and no we caught them all but the leader is still on the run he got away and I think he's terrified of meeting the Deadly Dragon again," Viper told him.

He sighed, "Please don't ever call me that again."

"Deadly Dragon?" Selphie asked.

**A/N: Aww… Riku's a homophobe. lol. Anyway… So what is the Deadly Dragon? How does everyone else seem to know? Is Syrai really a good person? Find out next chapter: Knight or Dragon? But please don't forget to leave that great review first. **


	7. Knight or Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: So now you get to find out about the Dragons! Here we go…**

**Chapter 7: Knight or Dragon?**

Syrai looked at her and sighed but Viper started. "You see Syrai here was part of the gang called the Dragons, he was known as the most dangerous and most deadly so they grew to call him the Deadly Dragon, it's not very much of a creative name but it's not like we picked it."

"So you weren't just in a gang you were legend?" Sora asked shocked.

"Yep," Syrai sighed.

"Why did you get into a gang?" Selphie asked.

"To get money," Syrai sighed.

"Kori's strength was failing her and well there was nothing that his parents could do without money so Syrai tried to get a job only they wouldn't really accept him anywhere being a strange kid and teenager so he started stealing," Viper continued for him, "I didn't really like it but it was all that he could do and his parents had no idea. Well a gang found out about him and pulled him out of a tough situation. Then told him he had to join to pay them back. Well he did and became legend for his skills."

"Then Kori died," Syrai finished, "I wanted out and to end it all I didn't care if they killed me it would be better I thought."

They were silent even Riku seemed interested. "They didn't though unlike the stupid Vipers, the Dragons kept to the rules and beat me senseless but didn't use any weapons," Syrai sighed continuing, "so in the end I was hospitalized for a bit but alive and my parents decided we should move so the Dragons don't kill me and so I wouldn't be arrested."

"Just before that I got a position as part of the Fangs that worked with the police I tried to convince Syrai to join but he wouldn't and I managed to get Syrai's record clear because he did help me a lot and he is my best friend."

"So why did you choose not to die?" Selphie asked him.

They were silent for a moment. Syrai looked at her and smiled, "well it was a girl who asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend."

Selphie blushed, "you see she reminded me so much of my younger sister and I realized I would be able to help others and through that help my sister. That and I wasn't going to be selfish ever again, or at least try."

Selphie walked down the hall to class things were a lot calmer now that the gang was gone. Kairi walked with her to class. "So how's your little sister doing?" Kairi asked excitedly.

Selphie smiled wearily, "she's so cute but it's hard to sleep at night when she cries in the middle of it."

"So you and your mom are still at Syrai's house right?" Kairi asked, "until your dad is finished with counseling?"

"Yep Syrai's parents are so kind to us and they will get up and take care of little Talitha too. Dad's doing well in counseling but Syrai's still worried. I think he'll be keeping an eye on us even when we go home."

"But Syrai's going to be graduating soon isn't he?" Kairi asked.

"Yep," Selphie told her. "Planning on going to college with the scholarship he received from Destiny Island University so he'll be staying around."

"That'll be exciting it's good he got a scholarship his family isn't very rich after all the only reason they were able to move was because of Viper giving them her bonus from her job at the station."

"Viper is so nice," Selphie smiled, "I wonder if we'll ever see her again."

"Who knows I just hope it's on better terms then last time."

Selphie laughed. "So did she ever find Rex?" Kairi asked nervously.

"No it's been a few months but they still can't find him," Selphie finished as they headed into the classroom. 

Riku sat in his last period class Syrai was still in the same study hall. That kid still creeped him out so he was sure to keep away from him but he always kept a look out for him. To his surprise however Syrai wasn't in study hall. He looked out the window and saw some tall kids he didn't know heading around in the shadows. He had to be imagining things he was just paranoid after all that had happened. The gang was all caught there was nothing to worry about. Then he saw just for a moment a smaller figure. His heart stopped he could have sworn that was Rex! It was impossible he wouldn't dare show his face around here! He got up and hurried out of the room. He had to see if that was real or if it had been a trick of the light or his imagination. He reached the schoolyard and hid as a tall figure passed. He stopped and turned Riku held his breath hiding behind the bleachers. "Come on we're going to be spotted if you don't move your large ass," someone snarled at the man who'd stopped.

"Shut up," he shot back, "you're not doing much better and what does it matter it's not like any of these wimps could stand up to us or even would care too."

"We don't want trouble if Zelik finds out about this we're all dead," the smaller figure said now coming into view.

"What does it matter it's not like he's stronger then all of us," the larger one said. 

"Let's just go we already got him and this whelp is a pain in the butt I want to get rid of him as soon as possible and I don't want to train him or anything either I can't believe Fike agreed to take in that kid."

"Fike doesn't intend to keep his word he never does," the first one said and they headed away.

Riku peered out after them nervously and saw about five others and one had Syrai by the arm and leading the way was Rex! "What did you think you could get away from us that easily?" one told Syrai twisting his arm.

"I never did expect to," Syrai said calmly.

"Good because nobody gets away from the Dragons," one snarled in his face.

"You forgot to brush," Syrai replied calmly and the guy hit him.

"You always did have some nerve, Death, but now it's us bringing on your doom," another snarled.

"Don't call me that," Syrai sighed, "I am not a Dragon and will never be one again."

"Oh we don't intend to make you become one again Fike never did like you much," said the large guy who had nearly caught him.

"What happened to Zelik?" Syrai demanded as they took him around and out of the school yard, "he's still alive isn't he?"

"What does that matter to you it's not like you'll ever see him again," the smaller figure Riku had followed announced.

Selphie headed out of her last period class hopeful she was going to be going over to Kairi's where they were going to hang out with Riku and Sora. Her heart leapt Riku… she moved across the schoolyard skipping slightly, she'd had a crush on him for years and he hadn't noticed her ever. It was always nice though to hang out with him and Sora and Kairi. Especially him.

She passed by the side of the school next to the wall. "Selphie," a voice said and she paused surprised. 

"Hello?" she asked.

Someone grabbed her and she let out a small scream but it was muffled by a large hand and then everything went black.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Selphie's in trouble. Who are those guys? Who's Zelik and Fike? Why are they here? All you gotta do to find out is to click that lil purple button! Love ya! **


	8. Dragons' Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: I'm going to warn anyone who is reading this that this chapter contains slight yaoi. It's not full detail or anything but just a warning that it's there. Now time to meet new people… **

**Chapter 8: Dragons' Revenge**

Syrai sat in the small shack by the beach in the hidden room that Rex had showed the Dragon members. Rex had been left down there with him told to keep watch. "I told you, you were going to pay for what you did to me," Rex snarled at him after about 15 minutes of silence.

Syrai let out a sigh, "So what do you get out of this?" he asked calmly.

"My revenge and I get to work under the, soon to be, head of the Dragons," Rex snarled proudly.

Syrai sighed a smile spreading on his lips. "What are you so happy about!" Rex demanded standing ready to fight Syrai whose hands and feet were tied.

"Fike isn't the head of the Dragons yet that's a relief."

"Why do you care?" Rex demanded.

"I'd hate for something to happen to Zelik he actually held to some honor in gangs," Syrai told him, "Fike on the other hand has never been one to keep his word on anything."

"What would you know?" Rex demanded angrily shaking his fist at Syrai, "he promised to train me so I could be a full fledged member like him!"

"Yea what would I know," Syrai told him, "after all I was only in a gang with him for nearly seven years."

Rex hit him across the face. Syrai didn't say anything more the same peaceable look on his face. This set Rex off even more he kicked Syrai as hard as he could. Syrai didn't even look at him. "STOP IT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING…" Rex yelled kicking repeatedly into Syrai.

A hand grabbed him throwing him back. "Now, now you don't want to be taking all the fun from the rest of the gang they might take it out on you," a new voice said and a tall boy with bleach blonde hair that was jagged in the front and spiked in the back. "It's been awhile Death."

Syrai got up looking at the man who stood before him. "I'm no longer Death remember Fike," Syrai told him, "You did celebrate the day I said I was out."

"I enjoyed beating you like that and if Zelik hadn't been there then I'm sure you wouldn't be here now."

"I don't doubt that," Syrai told him.

Kairi waited at her house she hadn't seen Selphie after last period. Sora sat with her they were waiting. It was strange… "Where's Riku he promised to be here," Sora sighed.

"And Selphie she would never be late without calling me," Kairi sighed.

There was a banging on the door and she opened it. Riku stood there panting slightly. "You wouldn't believe what's going on…" he gasped.

"Riku what are you talking about?" Sora asked confused.

Syrai was beaten pretty badly two gang members held him one on each arm. Fike hit him in the stomach again and he coughed, more blood spilling to the floor. "Are you ready to beg yet?" Fike asked grabbing Syrai by the hair and forcing his face up to look at him. "Plead with me kiss my feet beg for your life?"

Syrai scowled at him. "I don't care what you do," Syrai announced, "I quit caring awhile ago."

"Oh yes, the death of your poor little sister," Fike said with mock surprise throwing Syrai's head back letting go of his hair, "you've wanted to die ever since then…"

There was some mocking laughter. "However something surprised me not long ago you see this whelp came telling me where I could find the Deadly Dragon and he told me the strangest thing…" Fike told him stepping back and Syrai looked up at him slightly worried. "I happen to know your interests and this kid told me you had a girlfriend."

Syrai's eyes widened and Fike bent down to his level with a cruel smile, "I just had to see what kind of girl would change your mind."

"SYRAI!" Selphie cried struggling to escape the men who held her and Fike stood turning toward Selphie.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Syrai cried.

"You know you really aren't in the position to say anything," Fike told him.

Fike came up to Selphie and gently touched her face. "I wouldn't have expected you to go for a younger girl then it hit me she's the age of your sister… or what she would be and she even kinda looks like her…"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE HER ALONE!" Syrai yelled.

Fike let go of Selphie and came up to him crouching so he was in Syrai's face again. "You really aren't in a position to negotiate," Fike told him.

Syrai scowled at him and he continued with that same dark smile. Then Fike grabbed Syrai's chin and forced him forward and kissed him. "SYRAI!" Selphie screamed.

Syrai struggled to get back and free his arms and managed to pull his head out of Fike's grip. Rex twitched slightly disturbed but nobody else seemed to think this was odd of their leader. Fike smiled wiping his mouth of blood. "You refuse me as always," Fike told him his cruel smile growing as he stood.

Syrai looked away a scowl on his face. "YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Selphie screamed before she could stop herself.

"Of course unlike you I'm not picky be it male or female it doesn't matter to me," he continued moving toward Selphie whose eyes widened in shock.

He grabbed her chin and she tried to pull away. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Syrai yelled trying to get free but Fike ignored him forcing Selphie's face into his.

She struggled trying to pull away starting to cry, "SELPHIE!" Syrai screamed.

Fike finally let her go and she pulled away from him trying to get away. "You know she's not bad looking…" Fike told Syrai, "in fact she's rather cute I think I might enjoy this."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Syrai bellowed working to pull off the men holding him who had to use both arms and work with all their might not to let go.

"Oh but I've got to take care of this desire," Fike sneered at him. "Since you seem unwilling then I'll just take this girl."

Selphie felt like she might retch as he moved his face close to her's his nose brushing her cheek as he moved closer. She couldn't take it. "FINE!" Syrai announced and Selphie looked up shocked to see Syrai crying, "Just leave her alone!"

"So you're going to be willing?" Fike asked turning away from Selphie and heading back toward Syrai a cruel smile on his lips.

Syrai couldn't bring himself to look up at Fike letting his hair fall in his face. "Just don't touch her," he said weakly.

"SYRAI NO!" Selphie cried tears falling down her cheeks.

Fike smiled darkly on his knees in front of Syrai and kissed him. Syrai didn't pull away. "Syrai!" Selphie wept. 

The men holding Syrai's arms let go as Fike moved closer and Syrai let his arms fall limp at his sides. Selphie closed her eyes she couldn't take it anymore tears were falling so bad now she could feel them fall on her uniform. She opened them again to see Fike removing Syrai's shirt and Syrai was on his back Fike now on top of him. This was all her fault Syrai wouldn't be doing this if she wasn't here if she hadn't asked him to pretend to be her boyfriend. "You'd better make this worth it or I'm going to have to move on to your little girlfriend there," Selphie was just able to hear Fike whisper to Syrai his lips next to Syrai's ear. 

Syrai acted sending a hard punch up into Fike's face. What happened next happened so fast she didn't see it until Syrai had her in his arms both on the ground. "Selphie, curl up your knees against your chest and hold your ankles keep your head between your knees and don't move," Syrai whispered to her and she obeyed.

"YOU BASTARD!" Fike screamed and Selphie could feel someone kick the two of them only Syrai was on top of her protecting her.

They were kicked again and again. She closed her eyes crying terrified Syrai put his hand over her's and she was trembling so bad she could hardly think. The Vipers really were child's play. Then she felt a sting in her arm. She let out a cry of pain. "I'm sorry," Syrai whispered to her, "Selphie, I'm so sorry."

She could feel drops land on her arm. She realized that Syrai was over her arm. Whatever had stabbed her had to have gone through him!

"SELPHIE!" a new voice cried it was Sora!

Selphie opened her eyes and through the veil of Syrai's hair she was able to see Riku, Sora, Tidus, and Wakka. "RUN!" Selphie screamed but it was too late the door behind them was blocked by a gang member.

"Leave our friends alone," Riku ordered firmly.

Fike laughed, "More kids, now this one I could see as being your boyfriend, Syrai," Fike said indicating Riku.

Riku blanched, "Shut up you bastard! Not in a million years!" Riku bellowed.

Wakka and Tidus paled, "what?" Wakka demanded of Sora who was too red to reply.

"In fact they're all kinda cute maybe I'll just have fun with them all before we kill them…" Fike suggested moving toward the four boys.

"No," Syrai gasped, "no… leave them…"

"You can't expect me to trust you again after that stunt you pulled," Fike sighed, "maybe if you're lucky I'll have all my fun with them and not worry about your little girlfriend there…"

The boys backed up nervously and Tidus was grabbed from behind the others turned ready to fight only finding they were surrounded. The door burst open smashing to bits. "FIKE YOU'RE DEAD!" a voice roared.

**A/N: Did I leave it at a hanger? Oops. Who is that! Now what's going on? You'll have to review to find out! lol. And next chapter you get to meet one of my favorite characters… **


	9. Dragons vs Dragons

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: So who was that guy that announced Fike was dead? Let's find out…**

**Chapter 9: Dragons vs. Dragons**

You can't expect me to trust you again after that stunt you pulled," Fike sighed, "maybe if you're lucky I'll have all my fun with them and not worry about your little girlfriend there…"

The boys backed up nervously and Tidus was grabbed from behind the others turned ready to fight only finding they were surrounded. The door burst open smashing to bits. "FIKE YOU'RE DEAD!" a voice roared.

"SHIT!" Fike swore under his breath backing up.

Into the room burst a tall muscular man older then anyone else there. His hair was short black and spiky with a small ponytail in the back and on his face was a tattoo of a dragon's head that continued under his shirt. In one ear he had the same type of fang earring as Viper had worn and on both he wore a metal band on the top. Across one eye was a scar and his eyes were green. "Zelik, I know this looks bad but I can explain."

"I told you to leave Syrai alone!" the man snarled as more people entered the room.

"I did but you see he searched us out there was nothing I could do a…" Fike started.

"YOU LYING BASTARD!" Selphie screamed.

Zelik paused cocking his head toward Syrai's frame on top of Selphie. "It's a girl under him?"

Riku and Sora looked downtrodden. "I don't understand," Tidus whispered to them, "Why are they all surprised Selphie is a girl?"

Sora and Riku didn't answer. "Oh and you expect me to believe a cock and bull story like that?" Zelik asked, "One Syrai wouldn't have anyone to protect, two you would all be beaten up pretty badly to get him in that state."

Fike attacked coming at the larger man a knife in hand. Zelik deflected the attack grabbing Fike's arm and twisting it behind his back. Fike kicked back and Zelik was forced to let go. Riku stared at the two of them fighting. That was higher skill then he'd seen in all the gang if he could learn to fight like that there was nothing he couldn't do. "Come on," Tidus whispered pulling his arm.

He looked up to see Sora and Wakka already working their way around the edge of the gang members to get to Selphie and Syrai. There was a crash and they froze turning to see Fike go through the wall of the shack. "Where do you four think you're going?" a voice said behind them.

Riku turned sending a punch into the face of the man not sure who he was or if he was really trying to stop them. The man's face turned only it wasn't enough he grabbed Riku by the front of his shirt. "That tickled," he mocked.

Riku kicked catching him in the stomach and he dropped him. Tidus came to his aid and hit the man with his practice sword bringing it down on the back of his neck. The man stumbled but still charged forward at Riku who acted sending a kick upward and into the face of the man charging him. That finished it. He looked over to see Sora working with Wakka trying to take down another. He moved forward just in time to see Sora finish the job with a sharp downward strike with his practice sword on his head. They hurried toward Syrai and Selphie. A man was there his hair was dyed purple and he wore glasses that were broken. The four all prepared to fight. He cocked his head at them. "Are you all Syrai's friends or what?" he asked.

"Selphie's friends," Riku snarled.

"The girl?" the man asked. "Well then I suppose I could use your help."

"Why should we help you?" Sora demanded.

He fixed his glasses on his nose, "Well Syrai is surrounded and I can't take them out on my own to get to him and help him so…"

They stared at him, "why do you care?" Wakka asked.

"Syrai saved my butt quite a few times I can help him now and repay some of the debt."

"What is up with all of you Dragons?" Riku demanded.

"There's a rebellion as you might call it," he said calmly, "Fike has hated Zelik for awhile and Zelik is finally putting an end to Fike's treachery only Fike isn't an idiot so there's something wrong…" he trailed off staring into space.

"So what are you going to help Syrai or what?" Riku demanded angrily this guy was annoying.

"Oh yea," he sighed, "So do you kids even know how to fight?"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Riku roared angrily while the others scowled at him.

"Ease up," he sighed, "with a hot head like that you'll die."

Selphie was beginning to cramp up she couldn't keep this up for long. Nobody was paying them much attention and Syrai wasn't moving she was worried. "Syrai?" she asked.

She heard him laugh a little, "are you alright?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me you idiot!" Selphie wept but she couldn't move she was stuck she was all cramped up now her muscles weren't responding to what she was trying to tell them to do.

Someone pulled Syrai off of her. Her heart stopped. "SYRAI!" Selphie cried turning to try and see him.

A man held Syrai by the hair. "Just because Fike is busy fighting don't think you're getting out of this so easily," he said and another one laughed.

One moved in to punch him and Selphie was shocked to see Syrai act swinging the guy holding him into the punch of the second guy. Syrai was dropped and fell still unable to hold himself up. The two who had tried to hit were now fighting each other angrily but Selphie didn't pay attention forcing herself to break out of the grip moving over to him. There was quite a bit of blood all over his chest and in his face and he was bruised and cut up so much she couldn't help but cry.

She could see he was still breathing but it was harsh and weak. She bent over him letting her tears fall down her face. His hand reached up to her face catching her tears. Looking at his face she could see a small smile. "I'm sorry, Selphie, I know this is a strange request but I really need you to do something for me," Syrai told her.

"What I'll do anything," she told him ready to go run get help or do anything.

"Um… well could you kiss me?" he asked hesitantly and she froze.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Sorry I just need you to do that real quick, I can't explain it really," Syrai told her.

She swallowed nervously. He couldn't like her could he? He was gay he didn't like girls and he thought of her as a sister why would he ask her to do this? After Daisuke she was afraid to get that close to a guy. She swallowed nervously. Syrai wouldn't ask her to if he didn't have a good reason. She closed her eyes and bent down giving him a swift kiss on the lips. She sat up straight to see Syrai with the same look of sickness as she felt. It was just like kissing her brother.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered to her, "I didn't want to make you do that but it was better then having the last kiss I remember from that jerk, even if it was from a girl."

Selphie started to laugh slightly though her tears, "am I that bad of a kisser?" she asked.

He gave a small laugh followed by a weak cough, "no it's just bad enough I think about you as a sister and I don't like girls."

She smiled and his hand fell. Her heart stopped as his eyes slowly closed. "Syrai!" she gasped grabbing his hand. 

He didn't open his eyes. A hand gripped her shoulder and she turned tears falling ready to take out whoever held her. She found herself face to face with Riku. She blushed but didn't care falling forward gripping his shirt crying on his chest. He looked down at her shocked. The purple haired boy came over to her. "Are you alright is there anything wrong?" he asked.

"What do you think you are doing shouldn't you be helping Syrai?" Wakka demanded.

"What would be the point if I let the person he was willing to die for die," the boy said.

They were quiet, "I'm fine," Selphie cried, "Please take care of Syrai."

The boy ruffled her hair and turned away moving over to Syrai lying on the ground. "He's not breathing," he gasped, "someone grab the shirt over there now!"

Tidus was the first one to act running over swerving though legs to get there and rushed back. The purple haired boy quickly put it on the wound on Syrai's bare chest. Then acted starting CPR swiftly. Selphie couldn't stand it she was bawling and Riku patted her on the back with some prodding from Sora.

The boy with the purple hair sat back after a moment. "There's nothing I can do he's not reacting and his injury is so bad I can't continue or it would make things worse…"

"Worse then dead?" Riku demanded, "It's not like he's just going to pop back come on Selphie really is worried you have to do something for her!"

The boy with the purple hair stared at Riku for a moment. "There really is nothing I can do he's dead."

There was silence as this statement sank in. Those who were in hearing range stopped then turned, "you're joking right?" one asked the boy.

He shook his head solemly. "SYRAI!" Selphie screamed pushing away from Riku not willing to take the news. "HE CAN'T BE!"

There was a crash from outside. There was another crash and suddenly through the wall charged Zelik's large frame that stopped nearby. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Selphie held onto Syrai's body she wasn't willing to accept it. "I'm sorry sir…" the boy with the purple hair started.

"Nizi, what happened?"

"There's nothing I can do sir," he started slowly.

"Looks like we finally did it," Fike laughed from the whole in the wall. "We killed the Deadly Dragon."

Zelik turned his eyes dark and dangerous. "You bastard," he snarled dangerously quiet.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Zelik is really mad. Remember he's a BIG guy. This is getting intense right? (evil laugh) You think it's intense now? Just wait till next chapter. Please don't forget to review though. **


	10. Dragon’s Vow and The Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: What now? Find out…. **

**Chapter 10: Dragon's Vow and The Challenge**

"Nizi, what happened!?"

"There's nothing I can do sir," he started slowly.

"Looks like we finally did it," Fike laughed from the whole in the wall. "We killed the Deadly Dragon."

Zelik turned his eyes dark and dangerous. "You bastard," he snarled dangerously quiet.

With that Zelik charged forward catching Fike and throwing him back with a powerful punch. "You know what I said about the person who would kill him," Zelik announced his voice in the same dangerous tone.

"You said that about the Deadly Dragon he betrayed us, he left," Fike announced standing up wiping his bleeding lip.

"I said it about Syrai, my best friend," Zelik continued dangerously, "The man to kill him will have to suffer my worst punishment be he friend or foe."

There was silence for a moment. "You never did say what that would be," Fike told him with a scoff that had to be forced, "so why should I fear it?"

Zelik stood tall and punched his hand preparing to fight and there was a boom. "The reason I got the nickname Thunder before I became leader."

Zelik charged forward. With a harsh punch into Fike's chest throwing him across the beach and the gang stared in shock. Selphie didn't look she was still crying on Syrai's chest it was all her fault he was trying to hide. Because of her he was here not moving. She left her forehead on his chest it was over. It was impossible but…

Something moved her forehead moved up then back down slowly. She stopped crying putting her ear to his chest. She could hear it. It was faint but… "Oh my gosh," she whispered hurriedly her voice rose as she repeated herself panting, "oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!"

"Selphie what's wrong?" Sora asked bending down to her.

"HE'S BREATHING!" she declared.

Nizi hurried over. "Holy shit!" he gasped, "it's impossible. Zelik!"

Zelik hurried over picking up Selphie who was in front of him and put her aside. Selphie was shocked as she was picked up by the back of her shirt and lifted into the air and moved away from Syrai. She didn't move frozen shocked that the leader of the Dragons this huge guy who had just thrown someone across the beach had touched her for one thing and was still nearby. "Syrai," Zelik whispered his voice soft and worried.

Syrai opened his eyes halfway. "Yo, Syrai," Zelik said softly and Syrai didn't reply.

Riku looked over at Fike who was on the ground. "He's not getting back up," Tidus whispered.

"With a hit like that he's got to have a couple broken ribs," Wakka announced his voice low.

"Yea it's a little more then just a couple ribs he really doesn't look good," Riku told them looking at Fike's mangled frame.

"Come on I don't like this I think we should go back to Sora and the others…" Tidus whispered hurriedly.

Riku jumped surprised as Fike moved. Standing and moving to punch Riku who dodged swiftly. "Wakka, Tidus, run!" Riku ordered.

"We aren't going to leave you," Wakka announced.

"I'm running too!" Riku said as he punched Fike in the face and turned running.

Sora turned away from Syrai and Selphie and found Riku, Wakka, and Tidus were gone. He looked around confused. "ZELIK, um leader, um sir!" Riku called coming at a run toward them and stopping once inside the group gasping for breath, "he's getting back up!"

Zelik rolled his eyes with a sigh. "And I was going to leave him alive too now."

"Selphie," Syrai whispered weakly so quiet it was hardly audible.

"The girl?" Zelik asked then grabbed Selphie by the back of the shirt again lifting her into the air standing. "Look she's fine." He told him holding her over Syrai.

Selphie couldn't breathe she was terrified her breath in short gasps. "Zelik… you're scaring her," Syrai whispered weakly.

Zelik lifted Selphie up higher looking at her. "Oh," he said looking at her pale face. "Sorry," he told her putting her back on the ground.

Selphie moved to Syrai grabbing his hand as Zelik stood turning to Fike his eyes dark. "Nizi, Mim, don't let anyone hurt those two," Zelik ordered.

The purple haired doctor and a girl with her head shaved except a ponytail and bangs that went down into her face on one side of her head both stood. The woman pulled out a large sword. "Yes sir," they said together the doctor pulling out two long curved daggers.

Riku stood his interest peeked as the crowd all moved outside to watch the two men fight for the position of the leader of the gang. A ring formed around the two contenders. Fike had blood dripping out the side of his mouth and blood down the side of his head while Zelik had blood on his shirt and arms from stab wounds from their previous encounter. "Get out," the woman snarled and Riku felt Tidus grab his arm jumping nervously.

"That's our friends!" Sora announced.

"I don't care get out or I'll kill you," she told him.

His eyes widened slightly as she brought her long sword up to him. "Fine we're going but if those two are hurt we will punish you," Wakka announced.

She laughed, "Whatever helps you sleep at night," she told him with a scowl.

The four of them left the shack and couldn't help but be interested in the fight. Zelik attacked and Fike dodged at the last instant sending a punch into Zelik's chest. He didn't seem effected as he threw Fike back with a wave of his hand. "Damn Fike's already having trouble with all those injuries," one man said and the four boys kept silent worriedly.

"Fike's an idiot challenging Zelik that brute can take anything the only one who might have hurt him was Syrai," another said.

"Not like he ever would have," the first said, "he was completely loyal to Zelik as Zelik is to him."

Fike got up weakly. Zelik waited, "you really should quit while you're still alive."

"You'll be the one to die here tonight," Fike told him.

There was a scream and Sora's heart stopped he knew who that was! Kairi! They turned to see someone pick her up by the back of her shirt. "Little spy," he announced calmly holding her as she kicked and punched trying to get him but he held her out of reach.

There was a gunshot. Riku turned swiftly to see Fike holding a gun and watched as Zelik fell to the ground his head was turned in Kairi's direction. There was another gunshot and the gun was thrown out of his hand and Fike let out a cry of pain holding his hand. A man with long white hair tied back in a ponytail and some hair in his face stood there holding another gun calmly. "Guns are against the rules," he announced calmly.

Riku stared _no way_ that man had just shot from at least three feet away, in the dark, Fike's hand! He'd done it seconds after the first shot! "Yiru, you damn bastard!" Fike announced angrily.

"Yiru," Zelik said standing.

There was silence around the circle as the people watched in shock to see the large man stand. Riku could see the wound in his shoulder where the bullet had gone through and he wasn't moving that arm but stood ready. _Shit the Vipers really were child's play._ "Yiru, you are not supposed to interfere," Zelik continued sounding displeased.

"I know sir," Yiru told him, "I will accept my punishment once you are done."

"What the…?" Wakka whispered to Riku, "he just saved that guy's butt!"

Riku stared for a moment. "Come on," Sora whispered and Riku noticed he was working with Tidus to get through the crowd to get to the person who was holding Kairi.

He quickly followed to save Kairi, his sister. As they worked through the crowd Riku managed to see through the crowd of people Zelik fall to the ground and Fike was there and slammed his foot into Zelik's injured shoulder. He winced that had to hurt. Zelik acted throwing Fike off with a swift upward punch into Fike's side. "Riku," Sora called in a whisper and he turned back to his friends.

The man holding Kairi was watching the fight as well and had his hand over her mouth and the other around her shoulders and neck. "Let her go!" Sora ordered.

He looked down at the four boys. "Why?" he asked calmly. "Are any of you going to do something about it?"

"That was a warning," Riku threatened.

Kairi bit down on his hand and he let out a cry of pain distracted and they acted. Riku sent a sharp punch into the man's stomach and Sora jumped into the air with a swift downward strike into the back of the man's neck. He let go of Kairi who fell to the ground and rolled out of the way. Tidus grabbed her arm. "Come on let's get out of here," he told her pulling.

They started running toward the shack. Riku was grabbed from behind and turned hitting the man but he was grabbed by two more and lifted off his feet. He looked over to see Sora, Kairi, Wakka, and Tidus all being held by more. "You stupid kids are getting in the way," one snarled holding Tidus.

"We don't care about your stupid gang fight we just want our friends!" Sora announced.

"You really should worry about yourselves," The one holding him announced.

"Same to you," someone behind him said and he was hit dropping Sora who rolled and looked up to see Viper.

"Viper!" Kairi exclaimed as someone else came freeing her and the other friends.

**A/N: Viper? The Police? I'm confused!! Wait, no I'm not. I'm one of the authors! I know everything about this story. Haha. Leave a review and find out what happens next. By the way. I don't have many reviews on this. I was told it was good when it first got put up but now I'm not getting reviews. Lunaymoon doesn't exactly count because she's one of the authors and to 7-KHPrincessKairi-7, I thank you for your reviews but you already know what's going to happen too. If I don't get reviews from any other readers I'm going to take it down. Please review I don't want to take it down! **_**I**_** love this story! **


	11. The Aftermath

Chapter 11: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: I've decided to put up another chapter since I got another review. Thanks Dragonfire411. Here we go….**

**Chapter 11: The Aftermath**

"You kids need to get out of here," Viper told them.

"We aren't kids!" Sora and Riku snapped together.

"Sorry but you need to get your friends and run for it. Where's Syrai?" Viper asked hurriedly.

"In the shack some lady won't let us in because the gang leader over there fighting said not to let anyone injure him or Selphie who is with him," Tidus informed her hurriedly.

"Zelik?" Viper asked, "He's here too?"

"What's going on?" Riku demanded.

"Get down, this is going to be ending swiftly," Viper told them pushing past them and into the center of the circle followed by more gang members.

Riku hurried to a place to see what would happen and saw the fight stop as Viper entered the center of the circle. "Viper," Zelik said turning to her and Fike stopped as well breathing deeply and gave her a dark smile.

"Viper," he said his voice dripping with lust.

"This ends now," she ordered ignoring him.

"Now why is that?" Fike asked though he looked like he was hardly able to stand.

"The police are on their way now, the only reason I'm warning you is for the sake of the kids," Viper informed them coldly.

"The time is up and it's up to you now, pick who you wish to be your leader and follow him," Fike announced to the gang then turned to Zelik, "That is how it has to be for now."

With that Fike moved to one side of the beach and Zelik moved to the other. The gang started moving slowly at first but then almost the entire group was over by Fike. "Yiru!" Fike called to the white haired man who had shot his hand. "You do know I don't blame you for the shot and I won't punish you like what Zelik and his stupid rules call for."

Riku stared shocked at them. Yiru turned to him for a moment his eyebrow raised. "You should know something," Yiru said, "it is better to die with honor then to live in shame. If I turned to you I would live in shame. I'd rather die."

With that he joined the three other figures who stood behind Zelik. A boy with red hair moved forward changing from Fike's side to Zelik another boy right behind him. He had the same color of hair he was taller and wore half circle glasses. "Oi did you follow me?" the first one demanded.

"No, why would I bother following you I have my own reasons," the second snarled.

"Hey KK, Xiander where do think you're going?" Fike called.

The second boy stopped his back straightened. "What did you call me?" he snarled turning heading toward Fike his fists clenched.

A hand came down stopping his progress forward. Viper glared at him. "The police are coming pick your leader there is no time."

"I believe he just confirmed who I was going to pick," the boy said turning and heading back toward Zelik.

"Oi Fike go to hell!" the first boy cried and the older one came over ruffling his hair. "Hey hands off! I didn't do that for you!"

"Is that it?" Viper demanded.

"WAIT SORRY!" a girl cried running across the beach.

"VYU!" Fike demanded as she ran toward Zelik.

She stopped in the middle. "um…" she mumbled.

"Pick a side!" Viper announced angrily.

"Sorry!" she mumbled putting her head down and heading back with the majority.

"Now are you done?" Viper snarled through clenched teeth.

Nobody moved only glares from across the beach. "THEN RUN YOU IDIOTS!" Viper roared and Fike darted leading his group away.

Zelik headed toward the shack and the two stood ready to follow him. "I'm sure you'll watch out for Syrai, come," he called and the eight stood around Zelik who looked at Viper with a cold solemn stare then hurried away the others following.

"Syrai needs help," Selphie cried coming out.

Viper headed inside to see Syrai's limp frame. There were sirens. "Look you six go home now I'll watch Syrai there is no time to explain the police aren't going to be happy about this," Viper told them her gang members with her just outside the shack.

"But Syrai…" Selphie started and Kairi pulled her arm following after Riku who led the way out.

"Just run," Viper snarled and Selphie stared at her as Kairi pulled her away.

**A/N: Sorry that was a short chapter. But oh well. Uh… it got intense right? Now what's gonna happen? How's Syrai? You'll find out next chapter. Love ya! Don't forget to review. **


	12. The Injured Knight

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Let's see how Syrai's doing…**

**Chapter 12: Injured Knight**

The next day they went to the hospital together to see Syrai. They went to his room he was in coma. He wasn't waking up. Selphie sat by Syrai gently moving his hair out of his pale face and Kairi sat next to her rubbing her friend's back trying to comfort Selphie. The boys stayed out of the way. Riku turned and was surprised to see Viper was asleep in a chair against the wall. "Looks like we aren't the only ones worried," Riku whispered careful not to wake her up and the girls turned to see Viper.

"She must have been here all night," Selphie sighed getting up and grabbing the blanket from the other chair and putting it over Viper.

Viper didn't wake. Tidus was walking around looking at the flowers. "Look from his parents," he said indicating a white bouquet of flowers. "And this is from Viper," he said indicating some brightly colored ones.

Selphie returned to her chair beside Syrai as Tidus continued to look at the flowers. "Hey look it's from the police," he said sounding surprised.

"Probably for publicity so that people know that they care about him the boy who was beaten and nearly killed because of their negligence," Riku scoffed quietly as Tidus moved to the next set of flowers while Wakka moved to the window.

"This one doesn't say who it is from," Tidus pointed out looking at a rather large one that had deep purples, blues, and reds in it.

"That's a little strange," Sora said, "the note probably just fell out."

"Selphie, we just came to drop off the flowers we can't stay," Riku reminded them, "we have to get going to school."

Selphie nodded and they headed out.

She sat in classes but all she could think about was how Syrai was in the hospital and it was all her fault. If only… only… it would have been better if he'd have never met her. Then he would have stayed hidden nobody would have noticed him. He did say that he wanted to die at that time. She knew how that felt. Until he came around she wished she would die too. She'd even tried to kill herself on more then one occasion. Syrai had told her how beautiful she was and how worth while her life is. She didn't know if she believed him but it made life easier to live to know that somebody cared if you came the next day. Someone who would fight for her… he would even die for her. What could she do? SMACK!

The teacher's ruler came down on her desk and she jumped falling back and almost out of her chair in shock. "Miss Tilmitt!" the teacher snapped, "what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry ma'am," Selphie said, "I was lost in thought I'll do better."

"What could be so important that would make your mind wander from your studies?" the teacher demanded and Selphie felt tears fill her eyes and anger fill her chest.

"I'm sorry ma'am I was worried about a friend of mine who was recently hospitalized and is in coma and I don't know if he's going to make it," she announced slightly upset the teacher would be so cold toward her, didn't anyone understand! "I'm sorry that took preference in my mind over math I'll try to do better."

The classroom was silent and the teacher looked like she had just choked on an apple. After a minute the teacher seemed to regain her nerve. "Miss Tilmitt, how about you take a break from class and go see a counselor," the teacher suggested.

"I'm fine ma'am," Selphie told her.

"Then go to the nurse's office for a little bit," the teacher said writing a note and giving it to Selphie. "Give this to the nurse alright."

"Yes ma'am," Selphie sighed getting up.

"Don't forget your stuff," the teacher said and Selphie stopped to gather up her books.

Kairi sighed looking up at the board her head in her hand. She worked to pay attention but the fight last night kept returning to her mind. The large man with the tattoo on his face… the blonde guy covered in blood… Viper so pissed off. Why would Viper be so cold toward them? She was really pissed off about something. The thing that made her sick was the little view of Syrai that she saw before she ran dragging Selphie behind her. He was covered in so much blood… "Miss Heartily?" a voice asked and she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Yes sir" she said sitting up straight.

"The answer?" he asked.

She stared at him and the board. "Um could you repeat the question?"

Selphie looked at the note the teacher had given her. It was about keeping her there for the rest of the day. Did she really scare that teacher that bad? She sighed. What was the point of staying in the nurse's office all day? She turned to the doors and walked out calmly. She was going to go to the hospital instead stay near Syrai. She walked down the road her mind wandering remembering the fight and Viper her reaction. Could Viper seriously like Syrai that way? Was that why she was so mad?

She arrived at the hospital room and peered in the window and her heart stopped she quickly ducked out of sight. Zelik the leader of the dragons or former leader or something like that but he was in there! Could Syrai be in trouble! She slowly peeked back up looking in barely in sight. Zelik was by Syrai's bed he appeared to be saying something but she couldn't hear it. Viper was still asleep in the corner of the room. She started to get up so that she could go get help and banged her knee into the wall. He looked up and she darted before he could see her. She skidded as she turned the corner and stopped putting her back to the wall afraid he was going to find her. She could hear footsteps heading away and peered around quietly to see the large man leaving. She waited until she turned the corner and darted into Syrai's room to ensure he was alright. He hadn't changed he was still breathing and unconscious.

A nurse came in. "What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in school?" she asked.

"My teachers didn't want me around because I was worrying about him," Selphie informed her in a whisper careful not to wake up Viper who was still asleep in the corner.

"Don't worry dear," the nurse said with a kind smile noticing where she was looking.

"That girl wouldn't quit worrying and wasn't sleeping so the doctor gave her some sedative. It was a little soon to worry about it I thought but… she's not getting up for awhile yet."

"She's alright though isn't she?" Selphie asked.

"Of course dear," the nurse told her.

"So how's Syrai doing?" Selphie asked trying to get good news.

"Just fine he'll probably come out of it eventually but it's hard to tell he was beaten up pretty badly wonder what he did to get that," the nurse commented.

Selphie didn't answer. He hadn't done anything this time but help her. A hand touched her shoulder, "Don't worry dear he's pretty strong this isn't the first time I've seen him in here he'll pull through he always does."

"It's my fault he was helping me," Selphie cried before she could stop herself, "it's all my fault!"

"So you beat on him?" the nurse asked raising an eyebrow.

"No of course not," Selphie gasped.

"then it isn't your fault, the people who did it to him that's who's fault it is," she reassured Selphie with a smile then turned, "I'll be around I've got some other rooms to check first but I'll be around so you can talk."

With that she left. Selphie watched her go then looked back down at Syrai. If he'd never come…

Kairi went to class and was surprised to see Selphie wasn't there. After school she searched and called Selphie's phone. "Hello," Selphie answered.

"Selphie, where are you?" Kairi asked worried.

"Sorry I skipped classes after my teacher tried to send me to the nurse all day I'm at the hospital now."

"Ok I'll meet you there."

"Kairi, be careful though I saw the leader of the Dragons here."

"The leader?!" Kairi exclaimed her heart stopping.

"Yea the big one with the tattoo on his face he was here he just left though and Syrai seems to be ok so I don't know why he was here but he was."

"Selphie you be careful too," Kairi told her, "that can't be a good sign if they are still around."

"I know."

With that she hung up. "Kairi, there you are!" Sora cried heading over.

"Sora, I'm going to the hospital Selphie's already there," Kairi told him.

"I'll go too," he suggested and they walked together.

"Hey!" Riku called. "Where are you two going?"

"The hospital, Selphie is already there," Kairi answered, "she said she saw the leader of the Dragons there."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Fike or Zelik?" Riku asked.

"You remember their names?" Sora asked.

Riku shrugged, "I just remembered."

"She said it was the one with the tattoo on his face," Kairi explained.

"Well he's the one that seemed to care about Syrai," Sora said, "I mean he left the fight when he heard Syrai had died…"

"I dunno," Riku sighed he was thinking about it. "You know it was interesting…"

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Um well…" Riku started, "you see it's interesting…"

"Riku do you mind explaining?" Sora demanded.

"Well we know Syrai's gay…"

They were silent both friends looking at Riku. "Well someone did say Syrai was fully loyal to Zelik and Zelik was fully loyal to Syrai…" Riku continued.

Sora blanched nervously. Kairi stared confused. "I don't know that's weird…" Kairi said slowly.

"Well it makes sense," Riku told her.

"He didn't seem like someone who might be gay though," Kairi reasoned.

"Kairi, Riku's got a point," Sora said, "and you were there only for the end."

"Well…" Kairi started not believing, "Let's just not jump to any conclusions ok?"

"Fine," both boys said.

They arrived at the hospital room to see Selphie there by Syrai's bed. They entered and looked to see Viper still in the same corner. "She sure sleeps long and hard," Riku commented looking at Viper waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh," Selphie said blushing slightly, "No you see the nurse said the doctor gave her some sedatives she's drugged."

"Drugged?" Sora asked, "why?"

"She apparently wouldn't calm down or the doctor was annoyed by her," Selphie continued.

Riku couldn't help it he reached forward and poked her shoulder. He jumped back ready for her to react only she didn't. "Looks like it's true," he sighed.

"Then why didn't they put her in a hospital bed or something?" Kairi asked.

"Because the drugs didn't knock her out at first she was still moving around until she decided to sit down in that corner when they were done and fell asleep the nurse has been keeping an eye on her," Selphie informed them.

Kairi sat next to Selphie, "so how's he doing?" she asked.

"He hasn't changed," Selphie sighed, "but I think he'll be alright he always does…"

Selphie trailed off trying to hide her tears. Kairi gripped her shoulder giving her friend a hug. Riku turned swiftly to see Viper was moving. "Damn that doctor," she groaned holding her head and leaning forward.

**A/N: Uh… she's awake? Now what? Please review and you'll find out.**


	13. Waiting

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. Here's the next chapter…**

**Chapter 13: Waiting**

"Viper you're awake!" Kairi gasped.

"I've got to throw up now," Viper told them turning and entering the bathroom in Syrai's room.

They could hear her throw up and the four friends cringed. "Is that supposed to happen?" Sora asked, "I didn't think sedatives would do that to a person."

"Viper are you alright?" Selphie asked.

"Fine," she called back.

"He looks so peaceful," Sora commented cocking his head looking at Syrai's sleeping frame.

There were plenty of cuts and bruises on his face and bandages covering the larger wounds but he had the same look of peace he usually wore. "He kinda looks back to normal," Selphie told him. "He doesn't look panicked or devastated anymore."

"What did happen before we arrived?" Riku asked.

Selphie didn't answer thinking about Syrai crying and Fike. Man she hated that guy. "Selphie, are you alright?" Kairi asked.

Selphie looked back up at her friend tears still on her cheek. "Let's just say he would sacrifice a lot for me," Selphie told them crying more trembling slightly.

Viper came into the room leaning on the wall. "Selphie, I want to know if you can tell me what happened I know it's hard but…" Viper trailed off then continued choked up, "I need to know who beat up on him."

Selphie looked up at Viper who wouldn't look at her. "I wasn't there to see him beat up…" Selphie told her, "in the beginning."

Selphie choked she couldn't continue. They were all silent. "That bastard Fike…" Selphie choked out angrily.

Viper turned to Selphie her eyes wide. "Fike had him?" she asked her voice trembling.

Selphie nodded and Viper sank down in a chair putting her head in her hands. "Damn," she sighed solemnly, "how far did he…"

Selphie's heart raced nervously and she bit her lip. The friends all looked at Selphie who had started to cry again. "He kissed him…" Selphie started, "then… to protect me…"

Viper put her head between her knees. "SHIT!" she exclaimed.

"He didn't get past taking off Syrai's shirt," Selphie told her.

They stared shocked. "That's disturbing…" Riku said twitching.

Viper didn't move. "There was only one time Syrai willingly let me kiss him," Viper told them. "He asked me to after Fike had grabbed him and kissed him before he could pull away. He said it was better to have the last kiss he had been given from a girl then a bastard like Fike."

"He said the same thing to me," Selphie told her.

"So did you kiss him?" Viper asked quietly looking up at her and Selphie nodded embarrassed.

"It was kind of like kissing a brother," she told Viper.

Viper laughed slightly, "yeah, I'd expect you'd say something like that," she sighed.

The door opened and Syrai's parents entered the room. They headed out so his parents could have time alone with him.

"Let's go over to my house," Kairi told her, "I'm sure it'll be alright."

They walked out of the hospital. They couldn't think of anything to say. Viper was staying in the hospital and had went to get food. "Selphie…" Sora started.

She didn't turn to him. Sora took a deep breath then continued. "Um… you said he… to protect you…" Sora worked to say then sighed, "what did Fike try?"

Selphie shivered. The others were quiet. "Sora, I'm sure there isn't a need to bring this all up," Kairi started.

"It's alright," Selphie interrupted then swallowed nervously, "Fike was suggesting rape and to protect me…"

She couldn't continue. Her heart raced it was her fault. "You know what that bastard would have just picked anyone to rape it seems," Riku snarled.

Sora was quiet but shivered with the memory. They were almost home when they saw the boy with the purple hair that had helped them get to Syrai, Nizi. They froze and Kairi was confused. "What are you doing around here?" Riku demanded stepping forward Sora behind him pushing both girls behind them.

Nizi turned to them and seemed slightly surprised. "Hi I didn't expect to see you kids so soon," he sighed, "I'm just getting medicine for Zelik his shoulder wound is a lot to take care of."

"You mean the gunshot wound?" Sora asked shocked.

"Yea," Nizi sighed while both girls looked shocked at Sora and then Nizi. "Sometimes I wonder how he can be so strong, he's like an ox, nothing seems to keep him down, he was up and about today, and everything, most humans it would take weeks to be able to get past the pain."

"Are you guys sticking around here or what?!" Riku demanded.

"For a bit," Nizi sighed, "until we can get ourselves together, after all I still have to take care of Yiru as well."

"Yiru? The man with the gun?" Sora asked, "What happened to him?"

"His punishment," Nizi answered with a smile, "He's alive so that's good."

"Punishment for what?" Kairi asked and Sora kind of pushed her back nervously.

"For interfering in the fight, though I'm sure I would have to take care of more gunshot wounds in Zelik if he hadn't," Nizi sighed, "so none of us really blame him, if Mim was there she might have gotten into it worse and been killed as punishment."

They stared at him. "He would have killed someone for saving his life?" Sora asked.

"It's part of the rules since Yiru didn't interfere other then one shot to a non critical place then his punishment wasn't that bad," Nizi said.

A police officer came down the street. "Well I'm off," Nizi said and turned casually walking away from the police.

"Oi you!" the officer cried only Nizi took off at a run turning down an alley.

The friends swiftly took off back in the direction of Kairi's house. They entered and started to set up a game but Selphie was only half interested. "Hey Selphie it's your turn," Riku told her.

She jumped slightly and blushed, "oh thanks," she sighed picking up a card.

"You know if you continue daydreaming like that this game will take all week to finish," he teased.

"Riku stop teasing her…" Kairi started but Selphie smiled.

"It's alright you're right," she said and put down a skip, "so can I skip myself for the next round?"

Riku bopped her on the head. "Come on air head that's not how you'll win," he teased.

"Who said I cared about winning," Selphie shot back.

"Well you should," Riku teased her giving her a push.

"Is it just me or are you trying to flirt with Selphie," Sora teased.

Both Riku and Selphie blushed. "No I'm not," Riku said defiantly.

"Sure seemed like it to me," Kairi teased.

They laughed even Selphie at Riku. Riku gave an embarrassed and disgruntled look, but he was kind of happy at least Selphie was laughing. She's really worried about that boy.

They enjoyed the rest of the night talking and laughing but weighing over them all was Syrai in the hospital. Selphie's mom called her and told her it would be best for her to stay at Kairi's house because Syrai's parents weren't home and she was taking care of the baby just fine. So Selphie sat in Kairi's room after the boys had gone home. "Selphie, you do know he's a tough guy he's not going to just give up like that," Kairi told her as they both lied down on Kairi's bed looking at the ceiling.

"I know…" Selphie sighed, "I just don't… he told us that there was a long time when he just wanted to die and only… what if I'm not a good enough reason for him to live for he said he was living for me what if that's not enough?"

Kairi turned over to look at her friend. "Selphie," she started seriously, "he's got parents, he's got a scholarship to a University, he's got a good friend like you to watch over, he's got a lot to live for and I'm sure he knows it."

Selphie looked at Kairi and tears swelled in her eyes. "Are you sure?" Selphie asked, "After trying to take care of me he might just quit tired of a pain in the butt girl that can't seem to keep out of trouble."

Kairi gave her a hug. "He wouldn't he cares for you too much and he's the one that keeps getting you into trouble I'm sure he's going to do everything in his power to watch you after all you did say he came back from the dead before and what was the first thing he said?"

Selphie looked down. "Come on say it what did he say?" Kairi prodded.

"Selphie," Selphie answered quietly blushing.

"What did you say I didn't hear it," Kairi pressed swinging around and hitting Selphie in the stomach with her pillow.

"Hey!" Selphie cried straitening up grabbing her pillow to defend herself, "he said Selphie alright!"

"See!" Kairi laughed as Selphie hit her with the pillow, "He was worried about you!"

Selphie sighed stopping, "I guess so."

"No it's not a guess it's definite!" Kairi told her hitting her in the face with the pillow.

"Fine he cares!" Selphie announced with a laugh throwing her pillow blindly at Kairi and hitting her in the face.

The two girls started to laugh as the pillow fight grew into full furiousness.

Riku sat in his bed looking at the ceiling. Selphie was such a strange girl and he felt something for her. He had for a while now but he wasn't about to say anything to her. He was worried she really seemed concerned over that boy. He was the former Death Dragon. That boy was deadly and not someone to mess with. He was worried about Selphie spending too much time with him after all she hadn't seen him as the Deadly Dragon, of course neither had he. Riku sighed he supposed he couldn't judge on that. Could he just be jealous? He twitched slightly. That wasn't possible he shouldn't be Syrai was gay. They couldn't be a couple. Selphie knew that Syrai was gay and had accepted him for it. Dammit! Why was he jealous of a gay guy for being near a girl he liked!? He turned over in his bed he could hear glass break downstairs and cringed his aunt was probably drinking again and was in a drunk rage. He kept his door locked. Hopefully she wouldn't bug him. He was jealous of a gay boy and locking himself in his room to hide from his drunk aunt. Man life sucked.

**A/N: Well okay then. Next chapter gets pretty interesting… Please don't forget to review. **


	14. Syrai's Problems

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. Here's the next chapter…**

**Chapter 14: Syrai's Problems**

Selphie headed to the hospital it was Saturday and so they didn't have school Kairi walked with her they were going to bring some cookies that they had made that morning for Viper, Syrai's parents, and with high hopes they planned to give some to Syrai.

They arrived outside his room and saw to their surprise Zelik the leader of the gang sitting by Syrai's bedside. On the other side was Viper who was asleep her head on the end of Syrai's bed. Both girls froze and ducked. "He's here again!" Selphie gasped in an urgent whisper.

"Wasn't he worried about Syrai though when Syrai was supposedly dead?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno I suppose so…" Selphie started worriedly.

The two girls peered up into the room staying at the bottom of the window. The large man sat there his head in his hand his elbow on his knee. There was movement and he looked up at Syrai. Selphie's heart leapt and she grabbed her friend's hand. Kairi worked to keep herself from letting out a cry of joy. Syrai opened his eyes and looked at the large man who smiled and put his finger to his lips pointing to Viper who was still asleep. He gave Syrai a wink then started out of the room. Both girls panicked they were going to be caught! They grabbed the cookies then both swatted darted down the hall and around the corner peering out to see the large man turn down the hall. Selphie darted back eager to see her friend and Kairi was right behind her and some cookies fell to the ground in their rush. "SYRAI!" Selphie exclaimed bursting in the room and Viper jumped nearly falling out of her chair.

Syrai seemed surprised as well and blinked staring at her before his face broke into a smile. "Hello Selphie," he said softly.

"Syrai!" Viper gasped, "how long have you been awake? Why didn't you wake me?"

"It was only a couple minutes ago I was about to wake you…" he started but Selphie rushed forward and gave him a hug.

"Thank you!" Selphie cried.

He pat her on the back. "Selphie, it's alright I should be thanking you…" he told her. "I haven't had this much to fight for in a long time… well that was worth fighting for."

Viper laughed and pushed Selphie aside. "Sorry my turn!" she cried and hugged Syrai and then kissed him.

He pushed her away. "Viper, you're a little too excited," he growled.

"Selphie told me that Fike was there and I assumed he kissed you and well Selphie did tell me that she kissed you but I thought an extra kiss wouldn't hurt," she teased touching his nose and backing up.

"Well… then thanks…" he told her slowly, "but… don't do it again alright?"

She laughed. "I'd kiss you because I'm happy you're back!" she announced. "but I'll restrain myself for your sake."

"Thank you," he sighed.

"Syrai we saw the leader of the gang in here…" Kairi started.

"WHAT!?" Viper exclaimed and Syrai cringed as did both girls. "ZELIK?" she demanded of Kairi.

"I think so…" she whispered worriedly.

Viper pushed past her and rushed down the hall. "Damn him!" she snarled.

Both Selphie and Kairi looked worried. "I'm sorry about that but it wasn't a good idea to let Viper know he was here," Syrai sighed.

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"She's mad at him…" Syrai answered trailing off.

"why was he here?" Selphie asked.

Syrai looked at her and Kairi who were both curious. He sighed, "Well Zelik is a really good friend of mine still he's defended me on more then one occasion. He took me under his wing ever since I entered the gang then he became leader and I became the Deadly Dragon soon after we were always together I fought for him and when I wanted out he didn't try to talk me out of it knowing how I felt," Syrai sighed.

"But to get out you nearly died…" Kairi started to protest.

"You sound like Viper, he didn't have a choice and it was the only way for me to no longer be in a gang and no longer carry my reputation I would be finally free," Syrai told her, "that was something that I needed."

"Why does Viper blame him though?" Selphie asked.

Syrai let out a sigh. "Well you see he is her older brother, so the fact he beat up her best friend didn't sit well with her…"

"BROTHER!" both girls exclaimed together.

"I don't care what blood says I disown him," Viper snarled from the doorway. "I'm going to kill him."

"I really wish you wouldn't say that," Syrai sighed solemly.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY THE HELL YOU CONTINUE TO DEFEND HIM!" Viper snarled angrily.

Syrai bit his tongue looking down. Viper quickly closed her mouth. "I'm sorry," she sighed sitting down in the chair again, "Let's not talk about stuff like that after all you did just wake up."

"We brought cookies," Kairi announced happily, "we just knew you'd wake up today!"

"Yea we both determined last night that we believed you would wake up by the end of today you beat us though waking up in the morning like this," Selphie announced with a laugh.

"well I suppose I could try and go back…" he started.

"NO!" all three girls announced at once.

He started to laugh. The nurse entered and dropped her tray in shock. "you're awake," she gasped.

"No I'm just pretending to be," he told her with a smile.

"well you weren't expected to wake up for at least a week," the nurse shot back, "I have good reason to be surprised."

He laughed, "I'm sorry. So how long was I out?"

"Only one full day perhaps you might say two nights and one day…" Viper started.

Syrai's parents came into the room and his mother rushed forward. "MY BABY!" she cried hugging him.

"Mom," he started, "I'm a little old to be called a baby like that…"

She bopped him on the back of the head, "you're never too old to have your mother call you a baby," she snapped.

"We'll let you guys share this time," Viper said and led the other two girls out and Kairi left the cookies for them to enjoy.

Viper joined them outside the hospital room while his parents sat on either side of him. "I'm so happy," Selphie said starting to cry.

Viper ruffled her hair, "I am too. Unfortunately I've got to be going back to work," she sighed, "so tell the boys bye from me."

"That's it you're not staying?" Kairi asked.

"Well I'd love to but you see I'm a leader of a gang I've got a lot of work to take care of," she said with a smile tilting her black hat back, "I'll wait to say goodbye to Syrai then I'll best be off."

"well we'll miss you," Selphie told her.

"Naw you won't," she laughed, "You have some really good friends and you'll have your hands full and I'll probably be around until the Dragons all go home."

"then why say bye to the guys?" Kairi asked.

Viper looked at them, "um well…" she started, "it's a hunch just tell them anyway."

The two girls stared at Viper who turned and headed down the hall. "Where was that vending machine anyway…"

"Viper is really strange," Kairi sighed to Selphie.

"Did you see the big leader of the gang?" Selphie asked thoughtfully and Kairi looked at her confused, "I mean he's scary and nobody to mess with… I wonder what having him as your brother would be like."

Kairi looked after Viper who kicked the vending machine. "Damn piece of trash!" she snarled kicking it again.

"of course he could be really scary if he has a temper like her's," Kairi pointed out looking at her friend hesitantly.

Selphie couldn't help but smile Kairi returned it. "Let's tell the boys the good news," Kairi laughed.

Riku cleaned around the house picking up the broken glass. He sighed, he really hated this. Jessie was really getting bad there was a lot of broken glass all over and she was passed out on the couch. His cell phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Hello," he whispered.

"Hi!" Kairi started happily, "is something wrong?"

"No my Aunt's just asleep," Riku groaned quietly.

"Oh sorry," Kairi continued, "well we have good news Syrai woke up!"

"really?" Riku gasped, "I'll bet Selphie's happy about that."

"You really care?" Kairi teased.

"She was really depressed about him last night that's all," he groaned.

"Hay Riku, so are you coming?" Kairi asked.

"I've got to clean up a bit at home first then I'll be down to see you guys," he told her then hung up.

He looked around the room. Damn there was a lot to do. He sighed looked at his sleeping Aunt. He grabbed his jacket that was it he'll do it later. With that he headed out the door.

Riku stopped outside the hospital room he took a deep breath. He looked in the window. Syrai was looking out at the sky outside. There appeared to be nobody in there. He took a deep breath then gripped the handle. He turned it and entered the room. Syrai didn't look at him. Riku shifted slightly considering leaving right then and forgetting the entire ordeal. Then he remembered Zelik and Fike their fight. He swallowed, "um…" he started.

"Is it nice outside?" Syrai asked.

"huh?" Riku asked surprised.

"Is it nice outside?" Syrai repeated.

"I donno I suppose…" Riku answered.

"that's good," Syrai sighed peacefully.

Riku was ready to turn and leave right then but he clenched his teeth and planted his feet. "I want to know if you would…" he started but trailed off unable to continue his pride not letting him.

Syrai turned to him finally and he bit his tongue and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would possibly… damn…"

Syrai looked confused and Riku could hardly blame him. "look I want to be able to fight like the men I saw fight from the Dragon's gang."

"Zelik and Fike?" Syrai asked sounding surprised, "well I donno if you could they're both really good…"

"Could you teach me how to fight like that?" Riku finally managed out and Syrai fell silent.

He looked back out the window. "I'm sorry but I don't fight anymore I can't teach you and I can't support you fighting in any way."

"Come on dammit you're the only one I know who might be able to and I don't even know because I just saw you fight once and you were already beaten up pretty badly…"

"I'm sorry," Syrai repeated.

"I've got good reasons," Riku announced angrily, "Selphie's always in trouble these days because of you and if I ever manage to work up the nerve to ask her out then I've got to be able to defend her from people like that…"

Riku froze realizing what he'd just said and Syrai was staring at him. "Shit," Riku gasped angry at himself that he'd told Syrai about Selphie he hadn't even told Sora.

Syrai continued to stare at him. "Look don't tell anyone I've said that…" he started trying to explain but found he couldn't.

"Alright," Syrai interrupted.

Riku stopped and stared back at Syrai who turned to look back out the window. "I'll teach you," Syrai told him, "after all it is my fault Selphie is always in trouble these days and I can't be there forever if you are there to protect her then it will work out alright."

"Are you serious?" Riku asked shocked.

He could see Syrai smile reflected in the window. "Yea, and I won't tell either," Syrai sighed, "but you probably should tell her."

"Yea right I'm a jerk she deserves someone better but…"

"You can't help the way you feel," Syrai laughed. "So are you going to be able to work under me after all you are a homophobe?"

"I'm willing to work on that but don't you dare hit on me," Riku warned.

Syrai laughed slightly, "but it's funny to see you squirm."

"I'm serious," Riku snarled working to keep his temper.

"I promise," Syrai told him turning to him again, "after all I told you, you aren't my type you're too young and… well other reasons."

"What does that mean?" Riku asked.

Syrai smiled at him. "Never mind I don't want to know I don't want to know!" Riku said and turned heading out of the hospital room he could hear Syrai laugh as he headed down the hall before the door shut.

"Syrai I didn't know you'd end up alone if I left with Sora and Kairi!" Selphie exclaimed sitting in a chair by his bed.

"Selphie as I told you it's alright my parents just left to go get things ready for me to come home and Viper had to go to work I'm fine to be alone, so did you guys have fun?" he asked.

"We went down and got some ice cream to share," Selphie told him, "Sora wanted to help us feel better about everything as he said hospitals suck out any happiness."

Syrai laughed, "I dunno it's becoming kinda homey to me after all I seem to spend a lot of time here and it's perhaps where I'm the safest."

Selphie couldn't help but laugh though she did feel guilty that half the reason he was in the hospital was because of her. "So where did Sora and Kairi go?" Syrai asked.

Selphie smiled brightly. "I think Sora's going to finally admit to Kairi that he likes her," she squirmed happily. "They are so good together I'm excited for them."

"sounds like fun," Syrai said with a peaceable smile, "they are a cute couple."

"yea they so belong together," Selphie sighed then saddened.

"What's that?" he asked and she jumped looking at him in surprise.

"what?" she tried to ask innocently.

"That look you're feeling bad," he pressed and she tried to back away from it.

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm fine." Selphie told him with a shrug.

"Selphie I saw it what's wrong?" Syrai sat up even more moving toward her almost.

"Stop you're not supposed to get up yet!" she squeaked, "I'm fine just a little…" she trailed off to embarrassed to continue.

"A little what?" Syrai continued to press.

"Lonely," she said quietly looking down.

A hand gently touched her chin so she looked up into Syrai's concerned eyes as he sat forward next to her. "I'm always here for you and you have Kairi who's always there…"

"Oh I know that," she said giving Syrai a hug, "it's not like that… I'm really glad for your guys' friendship but…"

She swallowed unsure of how to continue and Syrai rubbed her back kindly. "Well other then you and I'm sorry you don't really count," she sighed looking up at him, "I really don't have any guy friends or well…"

"none taken," Syrai shrugged off then added seriously, "what about Sora?"

"Only because of Kairi it's not like he'd hang out with me," she told Syrai.

"Tidus? Wakka?" he continued.

"only because of Sora…" she trailed off.

"What about Riku?" he said giving her a serious look.

"again only because of Kairi he doesn't really notice me," she said sadly.

"are you sure about that?" Syrai asked.

"Well yes," she said her voice rising nervously.

"really?" Syrai pressed with a smile down at her.

"Ok so he seemed to notice me and even tried to cheer me up while you were unconscious, but it might have just been because I was depressed and he doesn't like anyone to be depressed…" she trailed off.

"So what about you?" Syrai pressed and she blushed.

"me what?" she asked nervously.

"Come on Selphie so do you like him?" Syrai pressed.

"what!?" Selphie gasped nervously her stomach plummeting, "no!"

She was bright red she couldn't tell him. "So you're sure about that?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

She nodded her face burning keeping her hair in her face to hide it. "Well then if you're not interested…" Syrai started and she looked up shocked.

"Syrai!" she gasped, "alright so I am."

"I knew it," he laughed, "that line works on every friend who tries to hide who she likes from me."

"That wasn't very nice," she grumbled.

"I could tell the first time I saw you two together when we were in the hospital and you peered over at him shyly," Syrai told her.

She tried to hide her head. "You can't tell anyone," Selphie whined nervously.

"You should tell him," Syrai prodded.

"I can't do that!" she gasped. "What if he doesn't feel the same way, what if I'm not pretty enough, what if he thinks I'm a stupid little girl, what if he really doesn't notice me, what if…"

She trailed off blushing even more. "Look Selphie I don't think you have to worry," Syrai told her, "it's a chance that's what love is and if it works then it works if it doesn't then you need to try again."

"If it doesn't work then it would really hurt though," she choked out.

"Well I have a good feeling about the two of you I think you should try," he continued.

She hid her face it had been bugging her for awhile now. "Syrai what if… what if I'm not a good kisser," she said embarrassed.

"I'm sure he'd teach you," he teased.

She didn't seem reassured. "He's older and he's had a lot of girlfriends what if he thinks I'm pathetic and…"

"I bet he still would like to teach you," Syrai told her.

"Syrai would you…"

She looked up at him and saw his face was white. "No, no, no," he gasped. "I'll help you in almost any other way but no way I'm sorry Selphie."

"But Syrai if you teach me how to kiss then…" she pressed begging.

"Selphie," Syrai said sitting up strait now, "I can't do that you're a girl!"

"Please Syrai you're the only guy I can trust!" she begged now putting out her lip in a pout.

"Selphie I'm sorry but no," he told her backing up.

She bowed her head sadly letting her hair cover her face again, "but…but if he doesn't like me or if he does and… please Syrai," she begged her voice trembling.

"Selphie," Syrai whined, "please don't cry." He said reaching out to pat her back.

She pushed away. "but Syrai if you don't teach me then he…" she started but choked stopping.

Syrai cringed his arm still out he let it fall as well as his head. "alright," he sighed.

"THANK YOU!" Selphie cried giving him a hug brightly and shaking him but he didn't cheer up.

"Well that was quite a hug," Viper said entering the room, "I wonder what Syrai did this time."

"I'll let you two have some time!" Selphie said happily and rushed out of the room.

Viper looked over at Syrai who's head was still down his hair in his face and looking like a dark cloud had just overshadowed him. "Now I don't understand how something that could make her so happy could get you so downtrodden."

"My life sucks right now," he sighed.

**A/N: Wow. What have we done to Syrai? He's got some problems on his hands. lol. Please review if you want to see how it all goes. **


	15. Good News or Bad News?

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. Here's the next chapter…**

**Chapter 15: Good News or Bad News?**

Viper stared at him confused. "Well at least you're getting out of the hospital today," she tried to cheer him up.

He groaned. That was when everything was going to start. "Um I don't think this will help your mood any but Selphie's father had finished with his counseling and she and her sister and mother will need to be going home soon and Mrs. Tilmitt is already planning on going back home to her husband," Viper told him.

He looked up at Viper disbelievingly. "Please no," he gasped.

"Hopefully the counseling really worked though," Viper tried.

"I just hope Selphie will tell me if he does hit anyone of them again," Syrai sighed wearily.

"Then what? Syrai it took work for me to get you out of abduction charges," Viper told him seriously, "You can't pull them out of the house like that again. Their father isn't stupid he really hates you and is trying to get you into trouble anyway he can. The only way would be if the mother were to leave of her own free will and take her children."

"Damn it. Viper, it was easier when I was in the gang and didn't care about laws."

"Of course at that point you didn't pay enough attention to the results of breaking the laws keeping out of the entire situation," Viper said, "If you would have had to pay the results of your mistakes you would have gone to prison as an adult you're a cute boy I don't think you would have lasted very well in prison and I'm trying to keep you out right now. Few people at the station have any pity for you. If you are going to be keeping this up you're going to end up in jail."

"I am not fighting any more, I am just getting the crap beaten out of me, you know very well, Viper, that I could have taken out Fike and over half of the gang that was there and come out just fine," Syrai cringed slightly, "it's pissing me off."

"I know, you know, both Fike and Zelik know but unfortunately or fortunately the police don't and they think you're just getting into trouble again." Viper told him seriously, "as much as I hate saying it but perhaps you should leave Selphie alone let her try to figure out her problems on her own…"

"No," Syrai snapped, "I can't do that Selphie needs me, guess what Fike has targeted her to get to me and she's a good friend of mine I can't let her get hurt."

"Syrai, think about yourself for once!" Viper snapped back. "You could go to jail if you end up in another situation like this!"

"Then so be it!" Syrai snapped back almost getting out of bed in his anger, "I'm not leaving Selphie!"

"Dammit Syrai!" Viper yelled at him, "why the hell do you have to be such a hero!? I can only do so much for you the police are looking for any excuse to arrest you and send you to prison for as long as they can! They would do anything to get their hands on a Deadly Dragon! Even if he is a former one!"

"Well guess what, Viper?" Syrai answered his voice low and dangerous, "The police aren't the only ones."

"Don't you think I know that!?" Viper yelled tears now in her eyes, "You should go into hiding again! Disappear change your name! Never contact anyone you know now… Dammit, Syrai, I don't know what I'd do if you really did die."

Syrai got out of bed and pulled her into his arms. "Viper, you know I couldn't ever hide well enough," he whispered to her solemly.

She hugged him back. "I know," she wept. "Syrai, you scared me. I thought I might never hear your voice again or see your smile… I heard Fike was there and…"

She choked unable to continue and Syrai held her rubbing her back. "I'm sorry."

Selphie arrived at the house happy that Syrai was going to be helping her and perhaps Riku might like her. She opened the door and to her shock saw bags by the door. She froze looking down at them. "Selphie there you are pack up your things we'll be leaving tonight to go back home," her mother said while Syrai's mother helped her move some of the baby's things.

"We're going home?" Selphie asked her heart plummeting.

"Your father finished the counseling and is fully cured so we will be fine now," Selphie's mother said smiling.

Syrai's mother didn't have the same optimistic look on her face. Selphie found she was agreeing with Syrai's mom. "Do we have to go tonight Syrai's coming home and…"

"Selphie we have relied enough on the kindness of the Tizuna family," Selphie's mother scolded.

"We really don't mind and I'm sure Syrai would be happy to see you here when he gets home," Syrai's mother tried to reason.

"No we couldn't after all we can give you three time together and enjoy each other's company," Selphie's mother laughed kindly leaving the room.

Syrai's mother put down the baby's stuff solemly. Selphie stared at her. she'd really enjoyed having the house full of people again hadn't she? Selphie remembered what Syrai had told her when they had first met that she was the same age as his younger sister would have been. Perhaps his mom had felt the same type of need to protect Selphie as Syrai had. "Selphie get packing!" her mother called.

"Yes mom," she sighed moving up to her room… the room Syrai's parents had given to her.

She entered and looked around it wearily. Syrai had even helped her paint it. The room wasn't that big but it had been her room. She ran her fingers across the wall and the fairy that Syrai had tried to paint for her. It was kind of lopsided but it made her laugh. They had been welcomed into this family so easily. Syrai's father had been so kind and had taken them all on a trip even and treated them like they belonged. She sat on the floor unable to bring herself to pack up her room. She didn't want to go back to her father. He hated Syrai she was sure of it and Syrai probably wouldn't be allowed in the house. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Her phone rang. She picked it up, "Hay Kairi," she started trying not to sound so down.

"Selphie he asked me out!" Kairi said excitedly.

"That's great!" Selphie worked hard to sound happy but the doom was making it hard.

"He took me to the island and we walked around for a bit just talking," Kairi continued excitedly, "then he pulled me aside and told me he really liked me and that he would really like it if I would be his girlfriend!"

"Wow," Selphie tried but her voice choked.

"Selphie what's wrong?" Kairi demanded her excitement gone. "Is Syrai ok?"

"Yea he's fine just fine…" Selphie worked up her nerve but she couldn't, "Kairi we're going back to my dad!"

Kairi was silent for a minute. "Selphie, I'm so sorry, and here I was telling you about how wonderful things have been for me I'm so sorry!"

"Kairi don't worry it's fine," Selphie found she couldn't continue.

"Selphie…" Kairi started.

"You should have seen Syrai's mom she was so sad," Selphie told her. "and what about when Syrai finds out… My dad isn't going to let Syrai into the house ever again."

"Maybe he really did change," Kairi tried to reassure. "Maybe he'll be thanking Syrai for the intervention."

Selphie sighed, "Maybe you're right."

"Yea keep your hopes up and be sure to tell anyone if something happens call me or Syrai or whoever you can I'm sure any of us would be right there to help."

"I'm looking at my fairy," Selphie said solemly.

Kairi was quiet for a moment. "Selphie you knew you couldn't stay there forever," Kairi reminded her solemly.

"I know," Selphie managed to choke out, "and Syrai has done so much for me I shouldn't expect him to give even more for me."

Kairi was quiet for a moment, "Don't forget he really does care for you and would give a lot to protect you if you get hurt because you don't want to tell him then you do know he'll blame himself."

"Selphie are you done yet!" her mother called up the stairs at her.

"Sorry! Almost!" she lied.

"well hurry up," her mother called.

"I'm sorry Kairi I've got to go," Selphie told her.

"Remember we're here for you ok?"

"I will," Selphie told her and hung up.

She wiped her eyes she couldn't let her mother see her cry. She quickly started gathering her things. "Selphie will you help me in the attic there are some things I want to get for your mother and the baby," Syrai's mom told her standing in the doorway.

Selphie had almost finished packing by now it wasn't very neat but she was just going across town. "Sure thing," Selphie said getting up.

Syrai's mother led her to the attic that she pulled down. Selphie looked at her long black hair and smiled it was beautiful just like Syrai's. Syrai looked a lot like his mother. Selphie headed up after Mrs. Tizuna. The attic was dusty probably hasn't been used in awhile. "I'm sure it's around here," she said looking around in the corners, "I'm sorry."

Selphie looked over and saw a number of trophies that were dusty and piled in boxes. She moved over to them and picked one up. _1__st__ place Syrai Tizuna_, it read below and on top was a little figure kicking.

"He got that when he was six," Syrai's mother told her and she jumped.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been prying," Selphie said hurriedly turning to her.

She smiled at Selphie. "It's alright, it's been up here since we moved here Syrai doesn't want to think of fighting in any way," his mom informed her with a kind smile.

Selphie's eyes caught sight of a huge one. "that one," Syrai's mom told her noticing where she was looking, "was two years ago when he made it to the champion."

"I was wondering how you paid for Karate?" Selphie asked, "Syrai said you didn't have much and everything…"

"Well," Syrai's mother started with a smile, "my brother owned a dojo, he offered to take Syrai every once in awhile or whenever we had to go to the hospital with Kori and eventually he started teaching Syrai. Syrai was a quick learner he told me and soon was the best he had."

"so what happened to his uncle is he still back where you used to live?" Selphie asked.

Mrs. Tizuna shook her head, "it really wasn't a good spot in town to live after all you know there was the Dragons as well as the Wolverines and a number of smaller gangs, it was a place people could hide from the law and from other people, well he died in a drive by shooting two years ago just after Syrai got his last championship trophy."

"I'm sorry," Selphie told her surprised. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," she said with a smile, "now let's get that stuff for the baby it's some of Kori's old stuff. There isn't much but it would be good if you would take it."

Selphie gathered all of her stuff and finished putting it in the car. Mrs. Tizuna was there. "Do you have enough food in case there isn't enough in the house?" she asked.

"Yes we're good," Selphie's mom reassured her.

Mrs. Tizuna bit her lip, "Shinobu, just call if anything goes wrong alright."

"I will," Selphie's mom told her with a smile. "Don't worry, Dyaina, I'll keep in contact."

"Be sure you do," Mrs. Tizuna said giving her a serious look though she did try to smile.

Selphie looked over at Syrai's mother, her blue eyes were sad as she looked at them. _I don't want to go home. _Selphie thought as they got in the car and drove back home.

"What is it, Selphie? You're so depressed. Don't you want to go home?" her mom asked her.

"Well I guess. It's just that Syrai's gonna be coming home soon and I really liked living with them." Selphie answered.

"As I've said before, we can't rely on the Tizunas anymore. We have to stand on our own two feet. Your father will be a different man. You'll see. Everything will be better now." Her mom replied as she drove up the driveway to their house.

Her father came out of the house with a smile on his face. _That's just weird. _Selphie thought as she got out of the car and was embraced by her father. _Now I'm scared. Could he possibly be better?_

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. It was wrong." he told them.

"I'm so glad you feel that way, Hayato." Her mom smiled.

"Aren't you coming, Selphie?" her father asked her.

"Oh, Yeah." she replied walking into the house with a suitcase.

**A/N: What is going on? Her father is a different person! If you wanna see how everything goes all you gotta do is review! **


	16. The Prince and the Knight

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except the OC's and the story line.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken so long to put up the next chapter. Please forgive me. Here the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 16: The Prince and the Knight**

Syrai headed out of the hospital his father at his side. His father looked down at him his gray eyes solemn. "Syrai you do know she couldn't have stayed with us forever," he said seriously.

Syrai looked up at his brown haired father. "It's not just that but now Fike is after her because of me. Any time he could go after her again to get to me and her father hates me and if she's in trouble it's my fault," Syrai told him.

"Syrai you can't do everything you are only human," his father reminded him putting his arm around his son that was about an inch taller then his father.

"Viper's worried," he started quietly.

His father didn't reply. "She says I should stay away from Selphie and stay out of trouble," he informed his father, "I got into a fight with her."

"You've fought with her before though," he said.

"Not really before we would talk and she would always sadly understand but we were yelling at each other today. Dad I made her cry."

He rubbed his son's shoulder as they walked toward the car. "Syrai, I'm sure Viper understands and she's just worried about you because she loves you she tries so much for you. I suppose she might get a little frustrated you keep getting in trouble and we feared you might never wake up. You aren't invincible you know." He opened the car door for Syrai.

"I know all too well dad," Syrai sighed cringing slightly as he worked to get up into the front seat. "It's harder to know how fragile those around me are."

His father gave him a slight laugh. "The hardest part dad is trying to convince the police I'm out and I don't want to do anything bad again."

"They don't know you the way that we do they don't know you really wouldn't be beaten like that if you weren't trying to be good," his father told him and shut the door moving around.

Syrai leaned his head on the cold window his heart heavy. The driver's door opened and his father got in. "Dad…" Syrai started solemly.

"yes?" he asked starting the car.

"I have to either end up going to prison doing what I know is right or stay out and do nothing letting those I love get hurt, or I have to do really bad things again and not get caught."

His dad looked over at him and Syrai didn't look at him. "Syrai I can't tell you what to do there is no easy way to get around this you are an adult if you are arrested for a crime you will be tried as an adult. I would be lying if I were to tell you your mother and I aren't worried about you going to prison or of dying while trying to help someone. But we are proud of you. You are willing to put everything on the line to help others and you don't want to hurt anyone ever again." He reached forward and moved Syrai's hair behind his ear and Syrai looked up at him, "we lost Kori too and we don't know what we'd do if we lost you too."

"I wonder if Selphie would have been better off never meeting me," Syrai sighed.

"We'll never know," his father told him backing out of the parking space and heading home, "we can't dwell in what if's."

Syrai looked out the window as they drove into the neighborhoods. He watched a little boy pushing a smaller girl in a swing and his heart ached. What he wouldn't have given to have grown up here and have had Kori been just fine. She was so frail all the time and they were constantly in the hospital with her. He hadn't been lying when he said the hospital was kind of homey to him. He'd spent a lot of time there with Kori. He'd do anything to make her laugh or even just smile. He was either there or at the dojo or later at Viper's house. They passed Selphie's house and he could see the silver minivan that Selphie's mom drove in the driveway. She was already gone. His heart sank. "We just have to trust that everything will work out alright," his father told him looking over slightly.

"I wish things just would work out alright anyway," he sighed. "fate doesn't seem to like me nothing seems to work out alright."

His father smiled. "I'll admit that you have gotten some of the worst of life that's for sure and I wish I could earn enough so you didn't have to but, Syrai things can't always go wrong. We did have Kori for a short while just like we had Selphie and her family here for a short while. Though we can wish for more we should be thankful for what we got."

Syrai looked over at his father who looked very serious and sad. "I know," Syrai sighed solemly, "I just still wish for more. I'm selfish."

His father laughed slightly, "aren't we all."

He parked in the driveway and moved around to help Syrai out. Syrai hated to admit it but he was still in a lot of pain. Well he had let someone stab him though the chest and he was lucky it had not damaged vital organs irreparably. He'd been told by the doctors it was a miracle he was still alive after that. "Syrai," his father called to him standing by the car door.

Syrai sighed slightly and worked to get up and his father held out his arm to him. He found himself leaning on his father a lot more then what he would have wished he would be. His father let out a small laugh, "and around Viper and Selphie you do so good at faking it."

"Dad this really hurts I can't laugh right now," Syrai said cringing slightly.

He ruffled Syrai's hair as they headed toward the house. His mother opened the door. "Syrai," she said softly with a small smile.

He could tell she'd been crying though she'd washed her face and stood tall in front of them. She didn't want him to know how much she'd felt bad about Selphie and her family leaving. Syrai smiled back he wasn't going to let her know he'd noticed. She helped him inside.

Syrai sat at the table picking at his food halfheartedly. He looked up at his parents his mother had hardly touched her food too and his father was pretending to just moving his food around on his plate.

The phone rang and Syrai grabbed his cell phone hurriedly. "Selphie! Hi! Is everything alright?" he asked hurriedly.

"Yea it's fine I guess you could say…" she replied sounding hesitant. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No of course not," Syrai reassured her pushing away his food and his mother smiled at him. "So what is it?"

"Well my dad is really being nice and everything…" she trailed off sadly.

He waited for her to continue his heart racing nervously. "Well you see it's really weird I've never seen him like that before."

"But he's not hitting you or yelling at you is he?" Syrai asked sitting forward.

"No nothing like that it's just like he's a different person," Selphie reassured him hurriedly.

Syrai looked up at his parents who were watching him intently and he gave them a hesitant smile. "So isn't that a good thing?" he asked Selphie biting his lip praying that everything was alright.

"Well I guess but it's not him, it's almost like his old self is going to plow through the door into my room."

"That might just be your old fears too," Syrai tried to reassure her although he doubted it himself.

"I guess," Selphie said hesitantly, "thanks Syrai I've got to go though it's almost time for dinner mom's planned something special for dad."

"Ok…" he said his heart plummeting.

"Thanks, I'll see you I hope," she told him and hung up.

Syrai slowly put down his phone and his parents were both watching him nervously. "She says everything is alright that her father is just acting weird because he's being really nice," Syrai informed them with a smile.

"Well it's good he's being nice," his mother said softly.

"Let's hope everything it's alright."

Riku looked up to see Syrai sitting in the same corner of study hall he usually did. He had just gotten back from the hospital. Perhaps he should wait, he was hospitalized. He remembered watching Zelik stand after having been shot and turning to fight again. It was hard to think that Syrai the kid who was beaten up by the Vipers would really be at the same level as them. He shrugged it wasn't going to change anytime soon. He got up and stood next to Syrai. "So are you going to teach me?" Riku asked and Syrai looked up at him.

"Yes," Syrai informed him, "I promised and I keep my promises."

"So after school today at the island," Riku told him and he sat there looking up at Riku surprised but Riku didn't wait for his reply.

Riku moved back to his spot on the other side of the room. Syrai sighed looking back down at his book.

Selphie got out of class and found Syrai was there against the wall reading a book. "Syrai!" she gasped.

"Hi Selphie," he said with a smile at her.

"There's no need to come and get me Daisuke and the others are still arrested and suspended from school for a bit," Selphie told him.

"I know," he said with a kind smile at her, "I just thought I'd walk with you."

"Well I appreciate it but what about if my dad sees you?" she asked.

He looked at her, "I'm sorry I won't if you're worried about it," he told her.

"I didn't mean that…" she started hurriedly embarrassed.

He reached down and kissed her on the forehead. "I do have to do something today right after school so don't worry about me. It was good to see you."

With that he turned. "Syrai…" she started but couldn't think of what to say and he apparently didn't hear her as he continued down the hall.

She headed to her locker a little sad. Her dad seemed different maybe it wouldn't be a problem if Syrai walked her home. "Hi Selphie," Kairi said coming up to her and Selphie couldn't help but look down.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Syrai offered to walk me home and I was scared about what my father might say so I turned him down," Selphie said hurriedly.

"I'm sure he understands," Kairi pointed out.

"I still feel bad Kairi he's been so kind to us and everything…" Selphie sighed solemly.

Kairi was quiet for a bit. "Selphie do you think that you should perhaps leave him alone?" Kairi asked.

"What do you mean?" Selphie asked confused.

"He's done so much and he's been hospitalized twice trying to help you…"

Selphie looked at her friend in horror. "But he's my friend I don't want to just leave him!"

"Perhaps you need to leave him…" Kairi started like it hurt her to say all this. "Look we found out he was the Deadly Dragon of the gang didn't we?"

"And what does that have to do with anything he got out of it?" Selphie asked.

"Look he was a legend… Selphie we might not know the real him," Kairi tried softly.

"Kairi he's saved us both on a number of occasions and has gotten beaten up because of it," Selphie reminded her friend sharply, "He's protected us and me especially he's nearly…"

She trailed off unable to continue remembering in the shack about what that man Fike had nearly done to Syrai. "Selphie I'm sorry I know," Kairi tried to reassure putting her arm around Selphie who had started to cry. "I'm sorry Selphie I'm just scared you didn't see those two fighting it was terrifying and he was part of that. I'm just worried about you you're my friend."

"I know Kairi but so is Syrai he risked a lot for me and I can't just give him nothing in return," Selphie told her.

"Hay Kairi, Selphie, what's up?" Sora asked coming up to them then freezing at the tears in Selphie's eyes and the worried look on Kairi's face.

"Sora," Kairi started.

"Nothing is wrong," Selphie said shutting her locker and turning to head home shrugging off Kairi and turning her back to the two of them.

Riku walked toward the beach his head down slightly kind of worried about meeting up with Syrai alone. He'd left study hall early perhaps to pick up Selphie so he didn't expect him to be there just yet. To his surprise Syrai was sitting in the sand his book in hand but he didn't seem to be reading it. Riku stared for a minute. He still wore his school uniform and was staring out at the water. Riku now wore another change of clothes expecting to work hard. "So are you coming?" Syrai asked softly so Riku could barely hear.

"I wasn't sure if you noticed me or not, why aren't you walking Selphie?" he asked.

He just shrugged and stood. "What usually happens when someone finds out about me," he sighed, "So are you ready?"

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked, "Selphie blew you off?"

"It's for the best. We don't want to set off her father," Syrai answered, "so are you ready to train? Or should I continue home?"

Riku scowled at him, "I'm ready," he answered eagerly.

"I need to see what you've got so come at me with everything you've got," Syrai told him.

"Are you serious?" Riku asked. "You've just gotten out of the hospital."

"I'll be fine. Come at me like you seriously want to kill me," Syrai continued.

"Don't underestimate me. I was holding back before," Riku told him.

"I know," Syrai told him, "I could tell."

"I really don't want to hurt you," Riku pressed.

"You really couldn't," Syrai continued calmly.

Riku felt the hair on the back of his neck raise and anger rise in his chest. "You'd better be ready," he told Syrai and moved to attack.

Syrai dodged with ease and Riku was surprised but turned for another attack. Syrai dodged again just gently moving to the side each time Riku went to plant an attack Syrai dodged. Riku was getting annoyed Syrai hardly seemed to be trying. Then a punch connected with Syrai's palm as he caught it. Riku didn't stop coming in for another punch and Syrai turned throwing Riku's fist causing him to stumble a tad. "You have been practicing with swords am I correct?" Syrai asked.

"How could you tell?" Riku asked slightly taken aback.

"It's your style, the way you fight."

There was a tone from Syrai's pocket. Riku went to stop attacking so he could answer it. "No don't stop, it's just a text," Syrai told him but he still reached into his pocket while dodging the next attack.

"What are you doing?" Riku announced angrily as Syrai pulled out his phone.

"Keep going. I'm paying attention," Syrai continued opening his phone and looking at it.

This made Riku mad. He attacked with everything he had. He had to prove he wasn't that far behind Syrai. That was rather futile though as every attack he made Syrai dodged. Though there was a little surprise in his eyes at the text. He typed something back every time still dodging every blow from Riku. He put his phone back in his pocket and had a slight smile. "What now?" Riku asked pissed off he still hadn't gotten a hit on Syrai.

"Looks like Selphie isn't scared of me yet," Syrai sighed sounding relieved. "Well I think that will do it."

With that Syrai caught Riku's punch and Riku stared at him shocked he couldn't pull away or that Syrai's hand had even been there to catch it. "DAMN IT!" Riku snarled angrily trying to get away.

"You aren't bad," Syrai started, "looks like you might be able to get to Fike's level."

With that he let go of Riku's fist. Riku stared at him. "What the hell?" he asked shocked as Syrai sat down and took out a water bottle from his bag.

He tossed the water to Riku who caught it shocked. He headed over and sat next to Syrai. "Where do you go saying that I couldn't even get a hit on you at all and you did just get out of the hospital and did answer your phone while fighting me?" Riku started, "I sucked."

"No," Syrai said with a smile, "Very few people could even possibly hit me unless I let them."

**A/N: Well I guess you'll have to find out what happened with Selphie's father next chapter. Please review! ^_^**


End file.
